Sueños y Pesadillas
by Shialid
Summary: Irvine esta teniendo un serie de Sueños y pesadillas extrañas, y recibe una carta que puede abrirle las puertas a su pasado ¿cual es el misterio que Edea teme que descubra?.Irvine & Quistis. releed los capis, he cambiado cosas.
1. Capitulo 1 Un año después

Capitulo 1; Un año después.

El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre Balamb, y aquel día para Irvine Kinneas había resultado agotador.  
Salió de la sala de entrenamiento y cabizbajo se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.  
Había pasado un año tras aquella dura batalla, tras matar a Ultimecia y recuperar a Edea, y tan solo un mes desde que Selphie le había pegado la patada.  
Sí, bueno, había muchas maneras de verlo o de decirlo; que le había dejado, que habían roto, que aquello no había funcionado. Pero en realidad hubo una patada de por medio, una patada que se dirigió a su entrepierna cuando Selphie vio unas fotos en las que de fondo salía Irvine con otras chicas en una actitud mas cariñosa de lo normal.  
Evidentemente el se lo había buscado, siempre se lo buscó, y aunque aquello no pasó de un par de besos y manoseos que no eran nada, a su entender pero no el de los demás, su fama le precedía y no por su fidelidad precisamente.  
Aun así y de todas formas aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso casi desde el principio eso por un lado, y por otro... últimamente sus sueños no habían sido precisamente con Selphie.

Quizá sonara a cualquiera capaz de escucharlo algo estúpido o patético, pero todo empezó un día, un día como cualquier otro, un día en el que como era habitual se intercambiaban bromas chistes y conversaciones entre amigos sin ningún tipo de desencadenante emocional fuera de lo común, sin embargo ese día, o mejor dicho, aquella noche soñó que se despertaba y tenía a otra persona en su cama que no era Selphie, cosa que desde entonces se había repetido.  
Aquello había ido en aumento, los sueños cada vez eran más subidos de tono, e Irvine tenía miedo, bastante miedo, de cruzarse con aquella chica que formaba parte de sus sueños, de encontrarla por los pasillos, e incluso huía de ella.  
Cada vez que la veía, se escondía como un niño de su madre cuando ha hecho algo mal.  
Temía ante todo delatarse, decir alguna tontería, o simplemente contárselo y acabar recibiendo otra patada en sus partes o aun peor, que ella le rechazara, quizá no querría volver a mirarle a la cara, y le preocupaba, no sabía porqué, pero no quería que aquello pasara.

Pero aquello no era lo único que quitaba el sueño al francotirador rubio que ya apenas podía descansar, sus ojeras no llegaban al suelo por simples sueños erótico-festivos, no, aquello no era lo que quitaba completamente el sueño a Irvine Kinneas.  
Angustiosas pesadillas entre aquellos sueños le hacían despertar respirando de forma entrecortada e incluso alguna vez gritando y en especiales ocasiones con lagrimas en los ojos.  
A veces era la explosión de Balamb, y otras había visto como sus amigos eran asesinados uno a uno.  
Pesadillas que comenzaban con una extraña sombra que poco a poco iba acabando con todo lo que le importaba y se cernía sobre la única familia que había conocido y que eran sus amigos.  
Todo el mundo creía que su estado de ánimo sus ojeras y su aspecto cansado estaba tal vez motivado por su relación rota con Selphie, incluso Rinoa había ido a hablar con él para averiguar el motivo exacto, pero no fue capaz de arrancarle una sola palabra, y cuanto menos Zell, que andaba mas que sorprendido al no obtener respuesta ante los comentarios que hacía de algunas de las chicas que pasaban frente a ellos con cortas faldas, pero que Irvine parecía no mirar, algo que sin duda terminaba de desconcertar a cualquiera.

Levantó la cabeza al llegar a la habitación de su cuarto, se quito el abrigo, lo tiró sobre la silla despectivamente y miro unos segundos el sombrero el cual llevaba tiempo sin utilizar, de repente se oyó como la puerta se cerraba, rápidamente levantó el rifle y apuntó fue entonces cuando se quedo casi sin aire, allí estaba ella.  
- Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Dónde te metes? Te he estado buscando- dijo la chica sugerentemente, él por su parte se quedo ensimismado mirándola, su pelo rubio, sus ojos claros, aquella sensación, aquella presión en el pecho y aun no se daba cuenta de que seguía apuntándola.  
Quistis se acerco a él y aparto tranquila y suavemente el rifle hacia un lado.  
- ¿Me vas a disparar?- dijo acercando sus labios a los de él utilizando el mismo tono que en la frase anterior.  
- N…no, es solo que me he sobresaltado y…- no pudo decir más ella le besó sin dejarle finalizar.  
Dejó caer el rifle al suelo para corresponder al beso hasta que la ex-instructora se separó empujándole bruscamente sobre la cama.  
En ese momento sonó la puerta e Irvine se despertó, regresando a la realidad a la vez que daba un bote en la cama.  
Debió de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo perezosamente y aun aturdido por el sueño.  
- Soy Zell- respondió la voz al otro lado.  
Irvine se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo hacia a atrás, se levantó pesadamente y abrió.  
- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó de nuevo, algo molesto y medio dormido.  
- ¿Cómo que qué quiero?, teníamos una partida de triple triad ¿Recuerdas? Es mañana, el torneo ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.  
- Vale, vale, disculpa, lo había olvidado.- Respondió el francotirador. - ¿Y contra quien toca jugar mañana?  
- pues contra Quistis y Rinoa, se apuntaron al torneo y ganaron la ultima partida. Son muy buenas así que habría que plantear las reglas que vamos a utilizar, he quedado con ellas en la cafetería en media hora.- En ese momento Irvine palideció. - Ey tío ¿Estás bien? Te veo mala cara- el aludido tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.  
- Pues, pues creo que no, me ha debido de sentar mal uno de los bocatas de la cafetería no sé, no me siento bien, lo mejor será que no vaya.- dijo Irvine.  
-¿Pero que dices? Venga tenemos que estar los cuatro.  
- Bueno sabes cuales son las normas que más nos convienen, y si necesitas ayuda ve con Squall o Selphie, además tengo una prueba mañana y que entrenar, no sé si podré jugar, podrías ir con alguno de ellos.  
- jajajaja, si va a ser cierto que no estas bien.- dijo Zell en plan de broma.- No puedes hablar en serio, ellos son malísimos jugando, a Selphie, es que directamente no juega, lo poco que juega es de pena y bueno Squall no tanto, pero no creo que quiera jugar en el bando contrario a Rinoa, ya sabes como las gasta ella así que imagina si pierde - Irvine se llevo la mano a la frente.  
- No me encuentro nada bien.- Entonces Zell le cogio de la camisa y tiro de él.  
- Pues eso tiene arreglo vamos a ver a la doctora Kadowaki, que te de algo y vamos a la cafetería.  
- No, oye, mira, no puedes hacer esto, ¡Zell!- gritó mientras era casi arrastrado.


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Enfermo?

Capitulo 2; ¿Enfermo?

- Pues todo parece estar bien- dijo la mujer sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio. - habrá sido solo una pequeña indigestión, creo que con un poco de bicarbonato todo resuelto, ya puedes ponerte la camisa.  
- "Si solo hiciera falta bicarbonato iba a estar yo así"- susurro Irvine mientras se abrochaba los botones.  
- ¿Eh?- dijo la mujer levantando la cabeza mientras terminaba de escribir el diagnostico.  
En el "Jardín" de Balamb como en cualquiera de los "Jardines" se apuntaba a raja tabla toda consulta médica, eran guerreros y aunque Irvine no era Seed, formaba parte del "Jardín" después de todo.  
- No, nada.- contestó él.  
La mujer sonrió levemente y volvió a continuar con su tarea mientras Irvine dejaba de estar sentado en la camilla para sentarse a la silla frente al escritorio.  
- Ya puedes irte.- dijo la doctora Kadowaki.- No creo que necesites una receta para un poco de bicarbonato, pídelo en la cafetería.  
- Verá, yo, quería preguntarle, ¿Cuándo se sueña algo varias, muchas veces? ¿Qué puede significar?- la mujer le miró un poco sorprendida.  
- Bueno, la psicología no es precisamente lo mío, pero… ¿De que trata el sueño?-  
- No quiero hablar de ello, no creo que sea precisamente…- dijo recolocándose la coleta.- adecuado.  
- ¿Con quién es el sueño?- preguntó la mujer entonces.  
- ¿Perdón?- dijo Irvine desconcertado.  
- Bueno, no es asunto mío, pero creo que si quieres dejar de soñar con esa persona deberías confesarle lo que te pasa y decirle que está en aquello que sueñas.  
- No puedo hacer eso. – replicó el rubio poniéndose de pie.  
Seguidamente y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y salió.  
Fue andando todo el pasillo cabizbajo, y a pasos acelerados, Zell ya le estaría esperando con Rinoa y Quistis en la cafetería, pero daba igual, no iba a ir.  
Iría a su cuarto, se acostaría un rato y diría a Zell que la doctora le había recomendado reposo unos días.  
-¡Irvine!- el chico paró en seco unos segundos, no podía ser.  
Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Quistis que se acercaba a él.  
-Ey ¿Que tal estás?, me dijo Zell que estabas enfermo y como tardabas mucho decidí venir a buscarte mientras Rinoa y él discuten. Pensé que tal vez sería algo más grave por como hablaba Zell.  
- Zell es un exagerado- dijo el sonriendo levemente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aun así la chica noto algo extraño.  
-¿Oye estás bien? Te noto ¿decaído tal vez?- Irvine se quedo sin saber que decir pensó lo que le había dicho la doctora Kadowaki, pero no era el momento ni el lugar y probablemente tampoco la manera.  
Quistis ante aquel silencio prefirió cambiar de tema.  
- Hace unos meses que no te veo, y tu habitación como quien dice esta al lado de la mía, ¿No sales del cuarto o es más bien al revés?- dijo bromeando, la verdad el cambio de tema causaba el mismo efecto en el chico que antes, pero esta vez sí respondió.  
- En realidad apenas estoy en el cuarto, solo para dormir y leer algo, suelo pasar el día por la zona de entrenamiento.- Quistis sonrió levemente.  
- Supongo que te refieres a la parte de atrás, al jardín secreto.- dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo alusión a aquella zona donde iban los miembros del "Jardín" con sus ligues o parejas.  
- ¡No!- Quistis le miro algo sorprendida a la par que dio un pequeño bote, e Irvine también se sorprendió ante su propia reacción, hacía tan solo unos meses incluso teniendo una relación "formal" con Selphie se habría enorgullecido de decir sí se había llevado a alguna chica al "jardín secreto", aun siendo mentira, y todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba llevar a alguna chica a ese lugar.  
- Bueno, disculpa.- dijo Quistis riendo, aunque a la vez algo preocupada. Definitivamente Irvine no estaba bien, o bueno, al menos no como siempre.  
-D… discúlpame tú- dijo él tratando de excusarse.  
- Ah, no importa solo que no sabía que ahora te resultara ofensivo siempre has alardeado de ello.  
- Sí, bueno, no, no me ofende es solo que yo, yo, no lo sé, creo que debería, debería irme a mi cuarto y descansar no me encuentro muy bien.  
- ¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo ella poniéndole la mano en la frente.  
Irvine tragó saliva y se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica.  
- Pues si parece que estás algo caliente.- continuó la rubia.  
- O…, oye...- dijo él aparatando la mano de Quistis.- será mejor que me acueste un poco como he dicho.  
- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- dijo ella.  
- ¡No!- contestó de nuevo volviendo hacer pegar otro respingo a la chica.  
- Está… está bien relájate, estás muy alterado. Quizá si te venga bien descansar y relajarte.  
- No quiero relajarme, tampoco quiero dormir, en realidad no quiero descansar- Quistis estaba totalmente desconcertada, no sabía en absoluto ni se hacia la mas mínima idea de que le hablaba Irvine, podía haber ignorado la situación, pero le preocupaba él.  
- Si hace un momento has dicho que…  
- No importa lo que dijera.- respondió él antes de que ella terminara la frase.  
Quistis liberó un suspiro y se acercó a Irvine el cual retrocedió un poco pero ella no le presto demasiada atención a aquello.  
- Oye, puedes contar conmigo, no pasa nada ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, No eres tú - Irvine agachó la cabeza.  
Podía decirle la verdad, pero siempre quedaba la otra opción, contarla a medias.  
- Últimamente cada vez que me acuesto, tengo… tengo pesadillas- Quistis le miró con curiosidad.  
- ¿Pesadillas?  
- Sí, bueno, el caso es que me cuesta dormir por las noches, y voy a la zona de entrenamiento, por eso paso el día allí. Pienso que si me canso lo suficiente podré dormir tranquilo por las noches…  
- ¿pero no es así? ¿No?  
- En realidad no, y siempre empieza la pesadilla de la misma manera aunque el final siempre sea catastrófico.  
-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas?- dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
Irvine la miro y liberó un suspiro.  
- Prefiero no hablar de ello.  
- Pero a lo mejor te ayuda a superarlo ¿no crees?- él agachó la cabeza y negó levemente.  
- Oye, siento haberte preocupado, me iré a descansar un rato y, y ya veré lo que hacer.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras ella se quedaba allí pensativa y no menos preocupada que cuando había comenzado la conversación.

- ¿Pesadillas?- dijo Zell extrañado.  
- Eso me dijo- respondió Quistis mirando fijamente hacia delante.  
- Que cosa mas rara- intervino Rinoa-¿tu que opinas Squall?  
- Yo prefiero no opinar al respecto…- Rinoa se le quedó mirando a la vez que cruzó los brazos con expresión seria.  
- Errr, bueno sí, está algo raro últimamente, aunque tampoco le he prestado mucha atención.- rectificó.  
- Pues a mi me da igual, es un cerdo.- dijo la chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.  
- Selphie, si cuando se lió con aquella chica tu y el habíais roto como quien dice- respondió Quistis.  
- ¡Pero no lo habíamos hecho!-agachó la cabeza unos segundo y volvió a mirar a los demás.  
- Bueno sí, la cosa había quedado zanjada como quien dice, y he de admitir que me da un poco de pena. Pero tampoco puedo decir que le veo más o menos raro porque directamente no le veo.  
-Pues yo sí le veo todos los días y puedo asegurar que no esta muy lúcido últimamente y no se le ve con muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, no mira a las chicas y no ha tratado de ligar con ninguna desde hace un tiempo.  
- A ver si va a estar despertándose en él aquella extraña fobia a las amistades que tenia antes Squall.- bromeo Rinoa.  
Todos rieron ante la broma, menos Squall por supuesto, que no le veía la gracia.  
- El caso es que me gustaría hacer algo para al menos animarle un poco, sea lo que sea lo que sueña le tiene muy desanimado. - dijo Quistis.  
-No es mala idea, ¿pero el qué?- preguntó Rinoa.  
-No lo se.- dijo la rubia algo desalentada. -pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.


	3. Capitulo 3 Decisión

Capitulo 3; Decisión.

Irvine permanecía tumbado en la cama boca arriba mirando al techo, no quería dormirse por miedo a volver a soñar con ella, a tener otro de esos sueños frustrantes que jamás se revelarían en la realidad u otra vez esa misma pesadilla que le torturaba.  
De repente llamaron a la puerta, se levantó y abrió sin dudarlo, allí se encontraba ella, Quistis, de nuevo.  
-Genial, otro sueño de estos.- dijo entornando la mirada.  
-En el fondo te gustan estos sueños.- rió la chica.-Irvine miró a la supuesta Quistis sorprendido.  
-Esto es nuevo…- dijo asombrado.-tú normalmente solo te me insinúas en estos sueños no me contestas.  
- Lo haría más a menudo si tuviera tiempo, te respondería normalmente.- dijo acogiéndole de la camisa sugerentemente y pasando al cuarto.-Y si te dejaras y no me rehuyeras constantemente en estos sueños, que es lo que en el fondo quieres, haría algo más, después de todo esto solo es un sueño y, solo pretendo cumplir tus expectativas. - dijo mirándole de arriba abajo a la vez que estiraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -pero…- en ese momento se paró en seco a la par que le guiñaba un ojo.-van a llamar al timbre.- ¿timbre?- pregunto él desconcertado.- Te traen algo importante.- rió ella.  
En ese preciso momento dio un bote al oír unos golpes en la puerta.  
Se levantó y abrió sin dudarlo, si estaba soñando en el propio sueño que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.  
Sin embargo allí se encontraba uno de los mensajeros.  
- Ha llegado esto para usted - dijo el chico de unos 16 años tendiéndole una carta.  
-No tengo timbre…- dijo Irvine medio dormido y ofendido, aun pensado en el sueño.  
El chaval que llevaba la carta le miro extrañado, sin saber muy bien que decir.  
-Cla, claro, por eso he golpeado la puerta ¿Le, le ha molestado? ¿Vengo en otro momento? - Fue en ese momento cuando Irvine se percato de lo incomodo que había resultado para el chico aquel pensamiento en voz alta.  
Miró entonces la carta que tenía en las manos el mensajero y sin pensarlo, centrado en la misma la cogió de golpe y seguidamente cerró la puerta en las narices al chico sin decir nada más y quedando este desconcertado.  
Durante unos instantes Irvine miró el sello, era algo que llevaba años esperando, de hecho ya no lo esperaba, era una carta en relación con el orfanato, el mismo en el que habían estado Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Zell y Seifer junto con él.  
Solo que la carta era del registro, exactamente en ella estaba la información de quien había sido quien le había dejado en aquel lugar.  
Siempre quiso saber quienes fueron sus padres, que paso, porqué murieron, de que "lado" estaban durante la guerra de la bruja, y aquella carta tal vez podía darle las respuestas que buscaba.  
Apresuradamente buscó el abrecartas, pero finalmente optó por unas tijeras que había sobre la mesa, se sentó en la cama y cogio aire, la abrió y leyó el nombre, al parecer la persona que le había dejado en el orfanato no era pariente suyo, pudo verlo por el apellido, pero durante unos instantes miro el nombre "Noagia", al parecer era una mujer de casi 73 años, aun estaba viva y residía en… ¡Esthar!  
Durante unos segundos se quedo pensativo, en parte aquel nombre le sonaba pero no lograba recordar nada.  
Bueno, no había logrado averiguar nada de sus padres pero al menos sabía quién le había llevado hasta aquel lugar en el que se crió.  
Se sentía un poco decepcionado, había mandado aquella solicitud hacia años y sin embargo la respuesta no era para nada satisfactoria.  
¿Y si iba a Esthar a hablar con esa mujer? en la carta estaba la dirección, lo caviló durante un instante.  
La curiosidad podía y pesaba más que nada, y aunque a lo mejor aquella mujer no sabía nada de sus padres, que era lo más probable, ¿Qué podía perder?  
Y tal vez alejarse de Quistis un tiempo le haría bien y le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
Se levanto con decisión de la cama, ya era hora hacer algo después de un año solo entrenando.  
Hablaría con Cid kramer, el director, para pedir el permiso que necesitaba y con un poco de suerte podía salir aquella misma tarde.  
Pensó entonces en sus amigos, ¿se lo diría?, no, aquel viaje debía hacerlo solo.  
¿y si se preocupaban?, bueno ¿Qué podía pasarle?, ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?, ya no había peligro, no había brujas enemigas, tan solo algunas criaturas poco problemáticas sueltas por ahí con las cuales no tendría problemas, y después de todo aquel era su viaje, el viaje en busca de respuestas a su pasado y su familia.

-¿Así que quieres ir a Esthar?- dijo Edea intrigada.  
- Sí, quería que el Director me concediera el permiso pero dado que no está pensé que tal vez podría…  
- dártelo yo ¿no?- dijo Edea cruzándose de brazos a la vez que sonreía.  
- Sí, aunque siempre puedo esperar a que Cid regrese, es solo que tengo un poco de prisa.  
- ¿Y a que quieres ir a Esthar?- Irvine sacó la carta del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se la tendió a Edea.  
La mujer miro el sello de la carta sorprendida la abrió y la leyó en voz, baja, después miro al chico que permanecía frente a ella.  
- No sabía que te intrigaba tu pasado.- dijo pausadamente sin ocultar su sorpresa mientras le devolvía la carta.  
Irvine la cogio y la volvió a guardar en el mismo sitio mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.  
- En realidad siempre mantuve una gran curiosidad, aunque nunca vi oportunidad de poder descubrir nada, puesto que había pedido esa carta hacia casi tres años, no esperaba que fuera a llegar ahora. Pero ya que lo ha hecho me gustaría aprovechar.  
- ¿y si no te gusta lo que encuentres? ¿Y si puede resultar peligroso para ti?- dijo Edea en esta ocasión preocupada.  
Irvine dudó unos instantes, pero no tardó en realizar la pregunta oportuna.  
-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?- Edea guardo un breve silencio para a continuación responder.  
- No, pero es una posibilidad.- contestó de la manera más impasible que pudo. - No sabes lo que te puede contar esa mujer, si es que aun esta en sus cabales y habla con coherencia, me gustaría que fueras prevenido.  
- Lo estaré, no hay problema, no hay nada que temer, quédate tranquila.- dijo despreocupadamente, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.  
-No es fácil hacerlo, Irvine te quiero como un hijo, al igual que a Squall o a Quistis, incluso a Seifer, os crié yo y no quiero que os pase nada.  
- Iré a Balamb, después en barco hasta Dollet, desde allí solo tendré que coger el tren hasta Deling y ya iré con el Lagunamov que me llevará a Esthar, ¿Qué puede pasar? Otra opción es ir hasta F.H e ir andando desde allí, pero, es un viaje más largo y puede que peligroso.  
- Lo que puede pasar tal vez sea estando en Esthar.  
- Lo dudo, allí está Laguna, es el padre de Squall, si pasa algo puedo recurrir a él.- dijo medio riendo.  
- Veo que lo tienes todo pensado.- respondió Edea.  
La mujer aun tenía sus dudas, y miedo a que algo que no quería pudiera pasar, pero no tenía más remedio que acceder, con un poco de suerte aquella mujer no diría gran cosa o al menos no más de lo que Irvine debía saber, le sonaba el nombre de la tal Noagia, pero no lograba recordar porqué, ni recordaba a esa mujer, su aspecto o su cara, cuando supuestamente había llevado a Irvine al orfanato, aunque no era extraño, Edea no lograba recordar muchas cosas desde que Ultimecia había poseído su cuerpo, sí, Edea había olvidado más de lo que hubiera deseado.  
-Está bien, te daré un permiso para que puedas ir, ¿Cuándo quieres partir?  
- esta tarde.- Edea le miro, no dejaba de sorprenderla.  
Aquel chico era una persona que tenía tendencia a pensar las cosas con calma, y era bastante responsable a pesar de que a veces no pareciera serlo, ni mucho menos, y sin embargo estaba actuando de una manera mas impulsiva de lo normal, aunque era lógico que estuviera ansioso por saber algo de su familia.  
- De acuerdo te firmaré el permiso en un momento- dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar al despacho de su marido.  
-Edea ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Irvine.  
La mujer se giró hacia él asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- Por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Me gustaría que los demás no supieran nada de esto, creo que debo ir solo.  
- Pues pensaba decirte que fueras con alguien, me quedaría mucho mas tranquila y además si me preguntan ¿Qué tendré que decirles?  
- ¿Por ejemplo? diles que he ido a ver a unos antiguos amigos del Jardín de Galbadia.  
- Oh, no sé, no me gusta la idea, ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo?- Irvine libero un suspiro a la par que respondía.  
-No es que no quiera decírselo, es que, necesito pensar unas cuantas cosas.  
- Edea se percató de que las ganas de irse no se debían tan solo al hecho de saber de su familia, sino que había algo más.  
-¿Pero todo va bien? ¿Te sientes a gusto aquí? ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien?- preguntó la mujer.  
- No, no, en absoluto estoy muy bien aquí y no tengo ningún problema, pero necesito saber unas cuantas cosas y de paso pensar en que voy a hacer exactamente con mi vida, ha pasado un año desde lo ocurrido con Ultimecia, y no soy Seed, creo que no estaría de más plantearme hacer algo mas que pasarme el día entrenando, no se me manda a misiones como a los demás, y es una sensación un tanto extraña que tus amigos sigan avanzando, incluso Rinoa, mientras yo no lo hago, y casi he olvidado de cómo enlazar un Guardian Force por falta de práctica.  
- ¿No usas Guardian Force cuando entrenas? Podría pasarte algo en la zona de entrenamiento.- Dijo Edea a modo de regañina.  
Irvine se recolocó la coleta y sonrió levemente ante aquel comportamiento y frase tan característicamente maternal de la mujer.  
- Aunque suene extraño últimamente no me hacen falta, es algo raro pero no preocupante desde luego, me siento bastante bien de hecho. Y no me gusta usar algo que elimine mis recuerdos, los demás se conforman con un cuaderno que les recuerde sus buenos momentos, pero yo prefiero hacerlo a mi manera.  
- Ya veo.- dijo Edea pensativa. - Irvine escucha no sé si…  
- Edea por favor, tengo que hablar con esa mujer y saber de mi pasado, tengo que aclarar ideas y averiguar cosas.  
- Pero…  
- Por favor.- Dijo seriamente.  
Edea liberó un suspiro.  
- Está bien, creo que lo entiendo, y no le diré nada a los demás, pero tú tienes que tener cuidado y volver lo antes posible.- el chico estaba ya bastante extrañado de tanta insistencia y obsesión de Edea.  
Para el era su madre, pero parecía mas insistente de lo habitual ante el hecho de que tuviera cuidado y que volviera pronto.  
- Así lo haré.- dijo por fin Irvine.  
Edea pareció quedarse más tranquila oyéndolo de sus labios.  
Sonrió levemente y asintió a la vez que se dirigía definitivamente al despacho a por el papel.  
Le preocupaba aquello, Irvine no era tan fuerte emocionalmente como aparentaba ser pero tenía que confiar en él y ese era el momento.  
Pero ¿Era Irvine lo que le preocupaba? ¿O lo que pudiera saber aquella mujer? ¿E incluso contarle?  
Recordó el día en que llegó Irvine al orfanato, llovía tanto, y parecía tan desprotegido y desvalido, tenía tanto miedo.  
Edea temía que volviera a tener miedo y ser ese niño asustado que acogió, o, algo peor.


	4. Capitulo 4 De viaje

Capitulo 4; De viaje

-¿No es muy temprano para despertarle?, son las siete de la mañana- dijo Quistis mientras seguía a Zell hacia la habitación de Irvine.  
-Ayer no apareció en toda la tarde, según la doctora Kadowaki no tenía nada, me vas a decir que no es raro que no apareciera.  
- Sí, sí que es raro pero tal vez estaba cansado o algo así, además si le molestamos demasiado y nos preocupamos de él en exceso va a sentirse mal por haberme dicho nada, y tu sueles dormir hasta muy tarde ¿tanto te preocupa como para hacer esto?.  
- Claro que me preocupa, es un amigo tía.  
- Si es tu amigo ¿porque vas a despertare a estas horas?  
- Vamos no digas tonterías.- contestó Zell riendo.  
En ese momento llegaron a la habitación de Irvine, llamaron un par de veces a la puerta y no respondió.  
-¿Lo ves? Aun debe estar durmiendo- dijo la rubia.  
Zell no se dio por vencido y aporreó un par de veces más la puerta, en ese momento levemente se abrió.  
-¿Zell que haces?- dijo Quistis en tono de represalia al ver como su amigo se asomaba dispuesto a entrar.  
-Hey esta abierto ¿Qué mas da?, no hemos forzado la puerta.  
- ¡Pero eso no significa que podamos pasar!- replicó ella.  
Sin embargo entró en la habitación siguiendo a Zell.  
- Que raro, no está su arma- dijo Quistis algo extrañada y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Claro, si ha ido a entrenar, como todos los días, difícil que esté.- respondió Zell, entonces vio como Quistis abría el armario.  
-¡Anda! ¡La que no quería pasar al cuarto!- dijo de nuevo él en tono sarcástico.  
Quistis no respondió.  
Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que allí tan solo estaba su ropa habitual y el sombrero del que rara vez se separaba, lo cual fue lo que más extrañó a Quistis.  
Aparte de eso y unos cuantos libros y revistas en el armario no había nada más.  
-Esto es muy raro - dijo la chica.  
- y tanto…- en ese momento Zell miro al escritorio allí había una nota, la cogió unos instantes y la leyó en voz alta;

"me marcho un tiempo, lamento no haberos avisado pero hay unos cuantos asuntos que tengo que zanjar, no os preocupéis, volveré lo más pronto posible, abrazos, pero solo para las chicas por supuesto;  
Irvine"

- Bueno en comportamiento sí, pero en lo que a escribir se refiere no ha cambiado, solo se despide de vosotras.- comentó Zell gruñendo.  
-¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿¡Y porque ha querido ir el solo!?- dijo Quistis enfadada y dando un pisotón en el suelo.  
Le daba rabia que no hubiera contado con ellos si de verdad no era nada.  
-Ni idea pero ya os dije que llevaba un tiempo raro.  
- pues fuera a donde fuera debe de haber pedido un permiso al director.  
- ¿a Cid? ¿Vamos a verle?- preguntó Zell.  
-Sí, pienso ir a verle y averiguar que pasa y donde ha ido.- comentó la chica.  
- Podemos ir más tarde si es para eso.  
- ¡No! Vamos ahora.  
- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto de repente? Siempre has creído que era un idiota.- replicó Zell.- y además no querías ni entrar en la habitación.  
- Y sigo creyendo que es un idiota, pero cuando hablé con él era como si ocultara algo, y me da mala espina, es un idiota pero es un amigo y lo de entrar en la habitación ha estado mal.  
- Pues no sé como hubiéramos encontrado la nota.  
- Zell, no esperes que te diga que esto es lo correcto.- el chico se dejo caer inclinándose hacia delante y liberó un suspiro.  
- Está bien, vamos a hablar con Cid, "profa".  
- Ya no soy instructora.- replicó Quistis.  
- Te sigues comportando como una.

El tren paró en seco al llegar a la estación.  
Fue en ese momento cuando Irvine se despertó, se levanto pesadamente del asiento y cogió su mochila, y el maletín en el que iba su arma, no había tenido intención de cogerla pero tampoco sabía lo que iba a pasar, finalmente Edea había conseguido ponerle lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacer que la llevara.  
Se había puesto para el viaje algo de ropa cómoda, en aquella ocasión se trataba de unas deportivas, unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta Blanca bajó una chaqueta azul vaquera también y bastante normalita.  
En realidad era muy raro verle vestido así, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención demasiado, y a fin de cuentas no tenía intención de luchar contra nada ni nadie así que ¿para que iba a ponerse la ropa mas recia que solía llevar? Simplemente la había dejado allí, y tenía intención de volver, no iba a dejar ahí abandonado su queridísimo sombrero al que tanto cariño tenía, y tampoco a Quistis, para que engañarse.  
Aunque lo segundo era algo que aun tenía pendiente de recapacitar.  
En el fondo le gustaba, mas de lo que el creía o tal vez quería ver.  
Aun así al volver tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella y plantearse lo que la diría o lo que tal vez no la diría cuando regresara.  
Se dirigió a la puerta y de un salto bajó del tren por fin estaba en Deling tras toda una noche entre barco y tren.  
Se paró unos segundos y miro a su alrededor, hacia mucho tiempo que no iba allí, recordó entonces cuando intento atentar contra Edea, cuando ella había sido su enemiga, y no había podido disparar.  
En aquel momento, al darse la situación, se sintió ridículo, pero después se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que pudo hacer y lo tenía claro, Irvine no era una persona que se arrepintiera de sus decisiones, siempre lo pensó así, ese era el camino que había tomado dentro de sus posibilidades, dentro de sus elecciones.

La ciudad no había cambiado mucho a excepción de una especie de aeropuerto que habían hecho a las afueras de Deling, lo cual tenía sentido, y aunque también habían restablecido parcialmente la vía de tren entre Esthar y F.H, ir en Lagunamov hasta Esthar era mucho más rápido y cómodo.  
Se dirigió al aeropuerto y allí estaba un tipo que parecía ser el piloto.  
-¿Irvine Kinneas?- Preguntó fríamente.  
- Sí, soy yo.  
- Bien te llevare junto con otras dos personas a Esthar soy el piloto.- dijo tendiendo la mano.- es un horario poco habitual y dado que el aeropuerto se ha abierto hace poco las plazas son limitadas, teníamos que haber salido hace quince minutos pero el jardín de Balamb nos pidió esperar tu llegada.  
- Bien, encantado y gracias por esperarme- dijo Irvine sonriendo y respondiendo al gesto.  
¿Había llamado Edea para que le esperaran?

-¿A Galbadia?- preguntó Quistis.  
-Eso fue lo que me dijo- respondió Edea sin apartar la vista de la ropa que estaba doblando de su marido.  
-¿y para qué?- preguntó Zell.  
El cual había decidido ir con ella.  
- no creo que tenga mucho que hacer ya allí.  
-Tenía amigos en ese jardín y hace poco este se emplazó de nuevo en donde estaba. - dijo Edea en tono de represalia.- Zell, no puedes juzgar si tiene o no tiene que hacer allí, todos sentimos melancolía alguna vez y recodar cosas de cuando éramos mas pequeños con viejos amigos, o simplemente ver el pupitre en el que grabaste tu nombre y el de la primera chica que te gustaba.- dijo mirando al rubio tan solo unos instantes.  
- Perdón, no quería insinuar nada, ni ofender, es solo que da rabia que no halla dicho nada siendo algo que no tiene mucho misterio.- susurró el chico.  
- Los motivos por lo que no quiso deciros nada fueron que quería ir él solo.  
- pero estaba muy decaído- dijo Quistis. - Me preocupa.- Entonces se cruzó de brazos y liberó un suspiro de resignación.- tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-¿Os habéis parado a pensar de que el motivo de su estado de ánimo tal vez era por eso mismo?, a lo mejor se trataba de eso, echaba de menos cosas y por eso decidió irse un tiempo a reflexionar. Estará bien, no os preocupéis tanto.- dijo acercándose a Quistis y poniendo la mano en su brazo.  
Paró un segundo mientras la miraba a los ojos un momento, había algo extraño en la mirada de la chica que no fue capaz de descifrar y Edea volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Ojalá y tengas razón.- dijo la rubia.  
- Seguro que la tengo.- Edea hablaba como siempre, tranquila aunque confiada.  
Estaba mintiendo, evidentemente, pero hacia lo que Irvine le había pedido, en parte no creía tampoco estar muy desencaminada, tan solo temía lo que le pudieran contar.  
-Irvine antes de irme nos…, me dijo que había estado teniendo pesadillas.- dijo Quistis.  
Edea se paró en seco para dejar el último jersey doblado y girarse.  
-¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué tipo?  
- No me lo quiso decir, no quería hablar de ello.  
- A mi tampoco.- intervino Zell  
- ¿Y no le ha contado a nadie nada?  
- Por lo visto no, incluso hable con la Doctora Kadowaki por si había hablado algo con él, dado que cuando me lo dijo acababa de salir de su consulta. Pero ella solo indicó que le había preguntado que podía significar tener un sueño reiteradas veces.- En ese momento Edea si se preocupo, pero no lo mostró en la expresión de su rostro.  
-Todos tenemos pesadillas eso no significa nada.  
Zell se apoyó entonces en una pared cercana.  
- ¿Y si tiene miedo de que ocurra algo y por eso se ha ido?- Durante unos Instantes Edea se lo planteó, pero aquello no habría sido lógico y no la habría mentido, había ido a Esthar a lo que la dijo, estaba segura.  
-No, no lo creo, volverá, y cuando lo haga seguro que estará más animado, y os dará a todos las explicaciones que buscáis dijo sonriendo, Quistis asintió levemente aunque no muy convencida, no quedaba otro remedio mas que el de esperar.

-¿Y a que vas a Esthar?- preguntó la niña.  
Irvine sonrió ante la inocente curiosidad de la pequeña.  
La niña se hallaba justo delante de él, de rodillas en el asiento y con su cara asomando por el reposacabezas, la verdad el viaje era un poco largo y aunque no quedaba mucho para llegar seguramente la pobre se aburría.  
- pues voy a ver a un amigo- dijo riendo.  
- ¿amigo o amiga?, ¿no tienes novia? - de nuevo él se rió.  
Seguidamente se quedo pensativo sin saber que responder exactamente a pesar de que técnica y teóricamente, no la tenía.  
- Si no tienes novia yo tengo una hermana mayor a la que le gustarías es muy guapa, pero tiene un carácter... tú también eres muy guapo.- Irvine se rascó la cabeza y se rió nuevamente a la vez que se sonrojaba.- Vaya, tan pequeña y estás hecha toda una casamentera.- rió  
- ¡Laiya! ¡Deja de hablar y de comportarte así! - Dijo la madre a la niña.-¡Y siéntate bien y abróchate el cinturón!, discúlpela es que es muy…  
- Curiosa -dijo Irvine riendo y terminando la frase, mientras la niña hacia lo que había dicho su madre.  
-Sí, lo siento mucho  
- No importa es un viaje largo.- la mujer sonrió levemente y volvió la vista hacia delante.  
Irvine por su parte volvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, estaban a punto de aterrizar, apenas tardaron unos minutos.  
En cuanto el aparato bajó a tierra el chico se levantó y de nuevo cogió su mochila y bajó del Lagunamov, aun no estaba muy seguro de que hacer primero, si ir a algún hotel u hostal a dejar sus cosas y descansar un poco o ir directamente a casa de aquella mujer, finalmente opto por la primera opción, ya era bastante tarde, no era precisamente adecuado presentarse a esa hora en casa de nadie, se colocó la mochila y se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.


	5. Capitulo 5 A por Irvine

Capitulo5; A por Irvine.

Apenas llegar a la habitación lo primero que hizo el chico fue tirarse en la cama, estaba agotado, lógico, había dormido un poco durante los viajes pero eso y menos…  
Se sentó en la cama y liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
En aquel momento sus sentimientos se mezclaban, tenía miedo, sobre lo que podía averiguar, a la vez estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que pudiera sobre sus padres, pero preocupado por si aquella mujer no podía darle las respuestas que buscaba.  
Aun así tenía la esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo, no iba a tener tan mala suerte, aunque lo que dijo Edea era lo que más intranquilo le había dejado, sentía algo extraño era como una advertencia, como si una parte de él quisiera decirle algo, pero no lograba averiguar el que.

-¿No tienes hambre?- dijo Rinoa al ver que Quistis no había tocado apenas la comida.  
Quizá decir que no había tocado la comida no era el término más acertado pues Quistis, quien no se percató de la pregunta, movía el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato removiendo la comida pensativa con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha.  
¿Cómo una cosa tan tonta como aquella ultima conversación con Irvine había logrado preocuparla?, Edea ya le había dicho que no iba a pasar nada.  
¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? Es más ¿Por qué se preocupaba por el estúpido de Irvine?  
A decir verdad no le cayó muy bien al principio, aunque luego le fue cogiendo aprecio y conociéndole bien no resultaba tan engreído como llego a creer antes, y era bastante mono, no era tonto, aunque demasiado ligero con toda chica que se le pasaba por delante para su gusto, pero jamás pensó que no confiara en sus amigos, era sociable, aunque también discreto, pero directo cuando algo no le agradaba, quizá una persona difícil de definir, si solía ser directo ¿Por qué irse sin decir nada? ¿Y si tenía miedo de algo? A lo mejor estaba pensando demasiado, pero sentía un nudo en el estomago que le decía que algo no estaba bien, y le impedía comer, en lugar de hacerla remover los alimentos mezclando la salsa del filete con la lechuga, adquiriendo esta un tono que a Rinoa particularmente empezaba a desagradar…  
-¡Eh!-dijo Rinoa pasando su mano delante de la mirada de Quistis sacándola bruscamente de sus divagaciones.  
-¿Estás bien? Deja de hacer el guarro con la comida.- dijo la chica.  
Quistis no sabía que responderla, pensó unos segundos y a continuación de una manera decidida a la par que brusca se puso en pie.  
-Voy a buscarle.- dijo de golpe, todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos.  
-¿Disculpa?- dijo Squall.  
-Que me voy a buscar a Irvine.-dicho esto dejó la servilleta junto al plato en la mesa y se dirigió al despacho de Cid.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Irvine?- preguntó Squall desconcertado.  
-Ya te lo dije, se ha ido al jardín de Galbadia unos días.-respondió Rinoa.  
-¿Y para qué?-preguntó Squall de nuevo.  
-¿Nunca me escuchas o que?, nunca te enteras de nada, no me prestas atención.  
- no es culpa mía que me digáis las cosas tarde.  
- ¡Te lo dije esta mañana, aunque no tendría ni que decírtelo! ¡Deberías preocuparte algo más!- dijo Rinoa ya algo enfadada.  
Selphie y Zell intercambiaron una mirada aunque este ultimo rápidamente el volvió a la ardua tarea de comer.  
-Oh, perdona por no prestarte la suficiente atención.- dijo cínicamente Squall.  
-¿¡Encima me sales con esas!? Esto es demasiado, me voy.  
- ¿¡Qué te vas!? ¿¡Como que te vas!?- preguntó el chico.  
-Sí, me voy con Quistis a buscar a Irvine, ¡Me tienes negra!- dijo con retintín.  
Dicho aquello se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se dirigió al mismo lugar que la rubia.  
-¡Eh! ¡Rinoa espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!, ¡No pienso dejar que te marches sola con Quistis! ¿¡Me oyes!?- dijo él levantándose casi corriendo.  
Seguidamente Selphie se puso en pie para ir tras la pareja.  
-¡¡¡esperadmeeeee!!!- Gritó la chica mientras movía los brazos.  
-¿¡¡pero donde vais todos!!? ¿¡¡¡No vais a terminar de cenar!!!?- preguntó desconcertado Zell.  
Se dispuso a levantarse para ir tras ellos, entonces se percató la fuente sin tocar en la que había unos cuantos filetes y las patatas, miró unos segundos el plato y seguidamente al lugar hacia el que se habían ido sus amigos.  
-No pueden ir muy lejos, primero llenare el estomago.-dijo sentándose de nuevo a la mesa y empezando a engullir otra vez.

El tintineo de la campana de la puerta hizo dar un bote al dueño del establecimiento, mientras se giraba hacia la misma y se cruzaba de brazos.  
Frente a la puerta que se cerraba haciendo volver a sonar la campanilla se encontraba una joven, vestida con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros, de pelo albino y cuyo único ojo visible era de un color castaño, a su lado se hallaba otro chico de piel muy oscura y corpulento, vestido con unos bombachos azules y un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones, y por fin delante de ellos caminaba otro más, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que llevaba puesto un chaleco azul y blanco y unos pantalones negros.  
En el brazo llevaba colgado un abrigo gris que solía llevar puesto, pero dada la temperatura de Balamb en aquella época no era precisamente agradable llevar puesta ropa de más.  
- ¡Así que aquí estáis gandules! ¡No sé para qué os pago! ¡Deberíais haber vuelto hace horas! ¡¿Os habéis ido a beber?! ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Con las propinas! ¡¿Verdad?!- el dueño del establecimiento de mensajería no era una persona agradable, sin embargo cuando vio a aquellos tres chicos sin trabajo, sin tener donde vivir ni apenas que comer les contrató.  
Quizá el único gesto de amabilidad que había realizado en su vida.  
- ¿Qué quieres viejo? Dinos ya lo que tenemos que entregar para poder salir de este nauseabundo lugar de una vez.- dijo Seifer cruzándose de brazos y mirando despóticamente al anciano.  
- ¡Este "nauseabundo lugar" te da de comer! ¡Y aprende a respetar a tus mayores! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Seifer liberó un gruñido de desaprobación.  
¿Qué quien era él? El gran Seifer Almasy, el que fue caballero de la poderosa bruja Edea, que luego resulto ser Ultimecia.  
Pero ya nadie lo recordaba, ya nadie recordaba a Ultimecia, la bruja del futuro que aterrorizo a la humanidad hacia tan poco tiempo, y ahora tenía que contentarse con ser un simple mensajero de un establecimiento de paquetería de mala muerte.  
- Ve al grano.- dijo por fin mordiéndose la lengua.  
- Bien, tenéis que ir a Esthar a llevar una caja.  
- ¿Una caja?- preguntó Fujin poniéndose una mano en la cintura.  
- ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? Es tarde y quiero cenar e irme a dormir.- replicó Seifer.  
- Ni hablar, partiréis ahora, es un encargo muy importante, debéis escoltar el paquete a su destino y entregárselo al destinatario haciéndole rellenar los tres formularios reglamentarios para hacer saber que ha llegado correctamente a la persona que lo envía.  
- Un segundo, ¿Todo eso por una cajita de mier…?  
- Lo importante no es la caja, lo importante es lo que pagan porque llegue sana y salva a su destino, ¿preferirías que fuera un cacharro de veinte kilos con el que tener que cargar hasta Esthar?  
- No, pero…  
- Pero, pero… ¡No os pago por decir "Pero"!- Seifer apretó los puños pero antes de poder decir nada el hombre le dio una hoja. - Tenéis que entregárselo a una tal Noagia en la dirección que viene en este papel.- el rubio cogió el papel despóticamente mirando de reojo al dueño de la empresa.  
- Así que a Esthar, tardaremos un día y medio en llegar como poco entre trenes o barco y…  
- Pagan muy bien por este encargo, así que iréis hasta Deling y desde allí en un Lagunamov o Ragnarok, como queráis llamarlo.  
- ¿vamó a viajar en uno de esos trasto'?- dijo Raijin saltando.  
El hombre sonrió ante el entusiasmo del joven, de hecho parecía ser el único agradecido en lo que respectaba al trabajo y parecía incluso gustarle.  
- Sí así es, aquí tenéis los billetes, avisadme cuando entreguéis el paquete.- Seifer liberó un suspiro de resignación y asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
- ¡Ah! Y podéis quedaros unos días en Esthar, tengo que hacer unas tramitaciones, tomadlo como unas vacaciones.  
- ¿Nos va a pagar la estancia?- preguntó Seifer sorprendido.  
- Ni de lejos chaval, eso sale de vuestro sueldo.- dijo girándose para coger el teléfono y llamar desde el mismo.  
El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza y gruñó para después salir dando un portazo.  
- Estos jóvenes son todos unos desagradecidos.- protesto el dueño al oír el golpe.

-Quistis, no deberías hacer eso- dijo Edea. -Se ha ido porque necesita tiempo para pensar, no creo que le guste que valláis a buscarle.  
- No sé qué es lo que pasa, el porqué no debo ir, pero me da igual, pienso ir a buscarle de una manera u otra- Edea liberó un suspiro de Resignación.  
- ¿Quistis que sucede? ¿Sabes algo más de lo que dijiste esta mañana?  
- Sé que presiento algo, cuando hablé con Irvine no estaba normal, no estaba bien.- Edea cogió aire.  
- Sí, yo también tuve ese presentimiento.- suspiró la mujer.  
Quistis la miró entonces si pestañear.  
- Mira, tengo que decírtelo, no puedes ir a buscar a Irvine a Galbadia, porque para empezar no está allí.  
.- ¿C… cómo?  
- Está en Esthar, me pidió que no os dijera dónde iba, aunque sabía que algo así iba a acabar pasando.  
-¿¡Porqué te pidió eso!?  
-porque ciertamente donde ha ido y a lo que ha ido es necesario que vaya solo, o lo habría sido de no tratarse de él, porque va a necesitar que alguien le apoye.  
- No lo entiendo.- dijo Quistis.  
Edea agachó la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia la ventana a la vez que se dirigía hacia la misma.  
- Supongo que ya no sois esos niños indefensos a los que quise una vez proteger del mundo, me di cuenta hace mucho de eso, pero ahora sé que no puedo protegeros ni de vosotros mismos, lo supe cuando Irvine, vino con la carta.  
- ¿Qué carta?- preguntó intrigada la chica.  
-La carta en la que estaban los datos sobre quien le había llevado al orfanato, esa carta que una vez llego y que devolví diciendo que Irvine no vivía aquí.- Edea negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.- pensé que desistirían, que no la volverían a mandar, pero me equivoque.- Quistis estaba sorprendida, se moría de ganas por saber que había impulsado a Edea a hacer aquello, pero la dejo continuar. -El caso es que, la mujer cuyo nombre estaba en la carta sabe perfectamente de quien es hijo Irvine, y aunque en su día por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar le dije que guardara el secreto, es una mujer anciana, y seguramente antes de fallecer no quiera dejar ni un cabo suelto y quiera irse a la tumba sin ocultar nada.  
Si Irvine averigua quienes fueron sus padres, solo espero que venga primero a pedir respuestas, las que yo le podía haber dado, ahora me doy cuenta, pero tengo miedo de que no lo haga.  
- Sabías quien era su madre y no se lo dijiste y él quería saberlo.- susurró Quistis.- ¿Temes que él te odie por ello? Irvine no sería capaz de odiar a nadie, es demasiado…  
- No temo que me odie a mí, y en lo que respecta a lo primero la madre de Irvine le hizo jurar a Noagia que jamás le diría nada sobre ella al igual que a mí, que jamás hablaríamos a Irvine de sus raíces, y yo lo entendí, habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.  
- ¿Por qué?, Pero, ¿qué pasa con la madre de Irvine? ¿Quién era?- Edea la miró.  
- No puedo decírtelo, Irvine lo hará si quiere hacerlo.  
- ¿Y puedo ir a buscarle? - Edea se giro e hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- Me gustaría que fueras, le prometí a Irvine no decir nada y no quiero que se ofenda, pero creo que te necesitará- Quistis se quedó pensativa y asintió.  
- No sé qué es lo que tiene que saber pero, si es algo complicado quizá debamos apoyarle como amigos.- Edea sonrío levemente.  
- Si tu lo crees así.- Quistis la miró entonces, ¿Aquella sonrisa a cuento de que iba?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Edea negó con la cabeza.  
- Nada, es solo que, quizá que vayas tu sola pueda ayudarle más.- Quistis seguía sin comprender a que venía aquello pero en cualquier caso ir todos a Esthar cuando Irvine no quería que nadie se enterara de que iba a aquello podía resultar incomodo.  
- Si dices que él no quería que supiéramos donde iba será mejor que los demás no sepan nada, es sabiéndolo solo yo y aun así tal vez se ofenda.- Edea liberó un suspiro.  
- Sí, eso pensaba.- dijo Edea para justificar su reacción anterior.- Te daré la dirección ¿podrás apañarte? - continuó mientras cogía un papel y bolígrafo.  
- No conozco Esthar pero siempre puedo recurrir a Laguna.- dijo Quistis tranquila.  
Edea Sonrió nuevamente.  
- ¿Por qué siempre recurrís a Laguna?- dijo riendo.  
Quistis la miró sin saber a cuenta de que iba aquello.  
- ¿Tiene algo de malo?  
-¡No, en absoluto! No importa.- continúo Edea a la vez que le tendía la mano con el papel de la dirección.- Creo que ya lo entenderás.- Quistis se giró y liberando un suspiro abrió la puerta en ese momento casi chocó con Zell el cual se disponía a entrar.  
- ¿Zell que sucede? ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?- preguntó Quistis a punto de chocar con el chico.  
- Me voy contigo a Esthar.- Edea y Quistis observaron a Zell en silencio unos instantes.  
- ¿Lo has oído?- preguntó Edea.  
- ¡Zell!- dijo Quistis a modo de represalia.  
- No ha sido a propósito, Rinoa y Squall se pararon a discutir en la escalera, Selphie tropezó por la misma y le vertió encima un café a un alumno que no se lo tomo muy bien, y yo subí, pero cuando iba a llamar vi que la puerta estaba entornada.  
- ¿Entonces los demás no saben nada?  
- No, no han llegado aún hasta aquí.- dijo el rubio.  
- Zell, es mejor que Quistis vaya sola, si lo has oído todo sabrás que no quiero que Irvine se sienta mal.- dijo Edea.  
- Lo sé pero…  
- Zell.- dijo Quistis entonces.- No digas a los demás nada de lo que sucede, diles que voy sola porque tengo que enviarle algo a Irvine, o cualquier cosa.  
- Pero yo.  
- Por favor.- el chico liberó un suspiro inclinándose hacia delante.  
- Está bien.- la rubia se acercó a él.  
- Gracias Zell.- contestó ella sonriendo.  
El respondió al gesto y asintió, tras aquello Quistis salió por la puerta.


	6. Capitulo 6 Destino y verdad

Capitulo6; Destino y verdad.

Serian aproximadamente las diez de la mañana Cuando Irvine había salido del Hotel, llevaba ya cosa de una hora dando vueltas por culpa de los malditos tele transportadores, finalmente había decidido ir andando a la dirección que había en la carta y allí estaba, justo delante de la casa, aunque más bien era una especie de mansión, a decir verdad no esperaba encontrar aquello y ya de por si estaba nervioso.  
Cogió aire y subió unas escaleras, seguidamente llamo al timbre, apenas unos segundos después salió una mujer que parecía ser el ama de llaves o similar.  
- Buenos días, vera vengo, vengo buscando a la dueña de la casa, bueno no sé si es la dueña o no pero, bueno, en realidad busco a Noagia.  
- ¿y de parte de quien?  
-Irvine, Kinneas.  
- Un momento.-dicho esto la mujer cerró la puerta y le dejo esperando unos instantes.  
Apenas un minuto después salió de nuevo.  
- Puede pasar.- Irvine asintió y entro en el lugar, y siguió a la asistenta.  
Aquello le sonaba de algo, la decoración, parecía haberla visto en alguna parte, entonces lo recordó ¿La mansión de Ultimecia?  
Se quedo paralizado unos segundos.  
Sí, era aquel lugar, las lámparas, las estatuas, todo, o al menos casi todo, aquello estaba perfectamente iluminado, las estatuas limpias, los cuadros en su sitio.  
Finalmente la mujer le llevó a una pequeña sala de estar.  
- Espere aquí.- dijo ella.  
El chico asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor sorprendido.  
¿Qué circunstancias tenían que haberse sucedido para que casualmente aquel lugar acabara en manos de Ultimecia? Ni idea, pero aquello le resultaba algo siniestro a la par que intrigante.  
- Buenos días.- Irvine de un salto se giró, y miró a la mujer, tenía un aspecto normal para tener 73 o 74 años.  
El pelo cano y unos fríos ojos azules cansados por el tiempo daban fe de ello, llevaba un vestido largo de tonos tierra y un colgante de color azul.  
- ¿Es usted…? ¿Noagia?- preguntó.  
- Sí soy yo.- contestó ella.  
Irvine no sabía por dónde empezar, finalmente cogió aire y se dispuso a hablar pero la mujer se adelantó.  
- Siéntate por favor.- dijo señalando una butaca que había delante de una mesa, así lo hizo, ella se sentó justo delante.  
-¿Sabes?, nunca imagine que volvería a verte.- Irvine se sorprendió a la vez que sonrió levemente.  
-Bueno nadie puede prever el futuro.- replicó.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto.- dijo la mujer.  
Irvine la miró un poco desconcertado.  
-Sé a lo que has venido.- dijo ella.- Supongo que quieres averiguar algo de tu familia ¿no es así?  
- Es demasiado evidente, ¿no?- respondió él.  
- Es bastante previsible, a pesar de la edad aun conservo mi memoria, y recuerdo a ese niño de pelo claro y enormes ojos mirándome asustado. - Rió - Recuerdo también que no podía quedarme contigo en aquel momento. Yo ya tenía una edad y decidí llevarte al orfanato, al menos corriste mejor suerte que mis hijos y mis nietos.- dijo melancólicamente.  
Irvine agachó la cabeza.  
-La guerra mató a mucha gente. Y si estaban en el mal momento en el sitio equivocado....- dijo él  
-¿Eso crees que paso con tus padres?- Irvine miró sorprendido a la mujer.  
- Realmente no lo sé, es lo que he venido a averiguar.- contestó sin andarse por las ramas.  
La mujer rió levemente.  
- Te pareces a tu madre, incluso en el aspecto y también el carácter por lo que veo, eres casi idéntico a ella.  
- ¿Entonces les conoció?- preguntó el chico, la mujer asintió.  
- Tu madre se crió aquí, tu padre sin embargo vino de otro sitio, al parecer provenía de un pueblecito llamado Winhill o algo así, aunque sus padres se trasladaron aquí cuando él tenía pocos años.- Entonces su mirada se perdió en el vació de un cuadro de un paisaje, al parecer de Esthar antes de que aquella guerra sucediera.- En aquel momento la guerra aun no había llegado aquí, la mirábamos como quien ve algo lejano y sin sentido. Pero ocurrió como siempre ocurre en las guerras, tarde o temprano llaman a tu puerta. - susurró.- A todos nos pilló por sorpresa, tus padres no fueron menos.  
Tu padre murió protegiendo a tu madre como juro una vez que haría, aunque ella, por desgracia no vivió mucho más, me hizo jurar poco antes de morir que jamás te lo contaría, pero no quiero llevarme este secreto a la tumba y no creo que deba ser así.- Irvine ladeo la cabeza.  
-¿Contarme el que?- la mujer agachó la cabeza.  
-Tus padres, no estaban ni en un bando ni en otro cuando aquella maldita guerra empezó.- dijo moviendo brazo de una manera un tanto brusca despectivamente.  
-Tu padre se interpuso entre el asesino de tu madre y ella, según él miserable asesino "iba a hacer justicia", cuando él, tu padre, cayó al suelo ella intentó curarle y se defendió pero eran más que ella, finalmente fue ejecutada.- Irvine entornó la mirada mientras ella seguía hablando.  
- Cuando llegué tú estabas escondido bajo un hueco en el suelo y tu madre moribunda me hizo jurar que jamás te lo contaría.- suspiró.-Yo conocía a Edea por las visitas que solía hacer a tu madre alguna vez me comentó que había organizado una especie de hogar de acogida y decidí llevarte con ella.  
- Un momento, ¿Edea conocía a mi madre?- Preguntó Irvine.  
La mujer le miró sorprendida.  
-¿No lo sabías?, era amiga suya, digamos que ambas tenían algo en común, precisamente lo que tu madre no quería que supieras. Y es que, ella, ella también era una bruja.- dijo la anciana por fin, aparentemente compungida.  
Irvine se quedo paralizado, aquello era imposible, de hecho era surrealista, se puso en pie y se llevo la mano a la cabeza.  
- No puede ser, eso no puede ser.- dijo nervioso.- ¿Entonces quien…?  
- Llylien, tu madre, jamás se metió con nadie, pero en aquel momento, condenaron a todas las brujas al sucederse lo de Adel, antes de que Laguna la encerrara.  
Incluso Edea fue víctima de aquella persecución, solo que ella logro protegerse de aquello marchándose a un lugar más apartado.- el chico miró a la mujer.  
-¡No!, ¡eso es mentira!, ¡tiene que ser mentira!  
- Pues lamentablemente no lo es, eres alguien entrenado para matar precisamente aquello de lo que desciendes. O puede que tu tal vez seas. Siquiera eres consciente del poder que tienes o puedes tener.  
- ¡No quiero escuchar más!, ¡Es mentira!, ¡Está mintiendo!- dijo apoyando de golpe las manos sobre la mesa.  
La mujer liberó un suspiro y le miró entristecida.  
-Si no me crees tal vez debas preguntarle a Edea.- Irvine la dio la espalda a la par que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.  
Noagia entonces se puso en pie y se situó tras él.  
- Oye te entiendo, pero, también creo que deberías aceptar los hechos, eres hijo de una bruja, ella era buena persona, tu padre era su caballero y él dio su vida por ella.  
- Yo lo que creo es que debería irme.- dijo fríamente él.  
-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que…?  
- Sé donde esta a salida.- dicho esto se dirigió a pasos acelerados por donde había entrado, solo quería salir de aquel lugar, quería "despertarse" y pensar que aquello había sido solo una pesadilla.  
Abrió la puerta de la calle y la cerró de golpe al salir, cogió aire.  
Pero sentía que no podía respirar se apoyó en la pared unos instantes y miró a su alrededor.  
-Edea ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?- Fue entonces cuando salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirar hacia ninguna parte solo quería alejarse de allí.

Cuando Quistis bajo del Lagunamov ya era de noche, y bastante tarde, pero daba igual, tenía prisa por hablar con Irvine, con un poco de suerte aun no había ido a hablar con aquella mujer y podía ir ella con él.  
En realidad no sabía porque le importaba tanto, quizá porque si todo era como Edea decía, si averiguaba algo que fuera duro para él, sería mejor que tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse.  
¿Pero porque tenía que ser ella? En realidad no sabía si Irvine querría verla a lo mejor la daba con la puerta en las narices.  
No, ese no era el estilo de Irvine, aunque bien pensado tampoco su comportamiento últimamente había sido "su estilo".  
Se dirigió a la dirección que ponía en el papel que le había dado Edea.  
No tuvo mucho problema en encontrar el lugar, subió unos escalones y llamó a la puerta un par de veces.  
Durante un rato no obtuvo respuesta, justo cuando se disponía a marcharse la puerta se entorno ligeramente.  
-Buenas noches.- dijo Quistis educadamente a la mujer que se asomó.  
Su pelo era largo, ondulado y dorado, de ojos castaños, y esbelta en general, aunque no muy alta.  
Había algo en ella que la resultaba familiar pero hizo caso omiso de ello.  
-Disculpe las horas pero es importante que encuentre a alguien, se trata de un amigo, no sé si ha venido hoy aquí, se llama Irvine.- La mujer terminó de abrir la puerta.  
-¿Un tal Irvine Kinneas?  
- Sí ese mismo.- respondió Quistis.  
-Era un chico muy mono, estuvo aquí hablando con la señora y se fue de una manera muy brusca.  
- ¿Y no sabe donde se hospeda?- Dijo Quistis preocupada.  
La mujer negó levemente con la cabeza.  
-No, lo siento mucho, a no ser que le haya dicho nada a la señora, al menos a mi no me lo comentó y ella debe estar durmiendo ¿Es familiar de él?  
- No, no, en absoluto, soy una amiga suya.  
- Lamento no poder ayudarla.  
- No importa.- Dijo Quistis. -Le encontraré, no se preocupe, buenas noches.- Dicho esto bajó los escalones.  
Vaya si lo iba a encontrar, aunque no durmiera en toda la noche iba a rebuscar hotel por hotel.  
- Oiga.- Quistis se giró y miró a la mujer.- Si le encuentra, ¿puede darle esto? Era de su madre, seguro que lo recuerda.- indicó teniéndole el objeto.  
La chica cogió entonces una especie de medallón de plata, era una imagen de un árbol y un ojo sobre este.  
- Seguro que él estará bien con alguien como usted cerca de él, la necesitará.- Quistis levantó la cabeza dispuesta a darla las gracias, pero ya no estaba allí, y la puerta de la mansión estaba cerrada, sin embargo no había oído nada y no podía haber corrido tanto y tan rápido hasta allí.  
Sorprendida miró a su alrededor, se guardó el medallón y nuevamente se dispuso a buscar a Irvine, aquello era raro, pero no iba a pasar la noche allí dándole vueltas.


	7. Capitulo 7 La revelación

Capitulo7; La revelación.

Irvine permanecía sentado en la cama del hotel, mirando al vacío, se sentía traicionado, confuso, y solo.  
Agachó entonces la cabeza y cruzó los dedos de sus manos.  
Su largo pelo estaba suelto y tapando su rostro, estaba agotado después del viaje, cansado y para colmo había descubierto que su madre era una bruja y Edea, la mujer que le había educado y casi criado, le había estado ocultando toda su vida cosas.  
Se negaba a aceptar que sus padres habían sido asesinados porque si.  
¿Solo porque era una bruja? ¿Y él? ¿Qué era él? ¿Quién era él?  
Tragó saliva y se puso en pie.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Hablaría con Edea? ¿Debía de volver a hablar con aquella mujer?  
Tantas preguntas le estaban mareando.  
Caminó nervioso de un lado a otro, le temblaban las manos, estaba nervioso, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo no él.  
Sin embargó se aproximó a una de las esquinas de la habitación se dejó caer apoyado a la pared mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y rompía a llorar por fin.  
No podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía contenerse, y aún seguía sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que algo le oprimía el pecho, que no podía respirar.

-¿Se hospeda aquí?-dijo Quistis jovialmente.  
- si así es.- dijo la recepcionista.  
-¡por fin!- exclamo la chica, apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa de recepción y la cabeza sobre este.  
Aquel era el último hotel en el que miraba.  
Se le habían acabado las opciones pero finalmente había logrado localizarle.  
-¿Y qué habitación es?- pregunto ella esperanzada.  
-La 12, pobrecillo, estaba fatal cuando volvió.  
- ¿Estaba mal? ¿Enfermo? ¿Herido?  
- no, es solo que, su novio parecía muy alterado cuando llegó.- Quistis se quedó durante unos instantes sin saber que decir, se dispuso a explicar que no era su novio, que era un amigo que la tenia preocupada.  
Entonces sonrió levemente mientras hacia un gesto de asentimiento a lo mejor y con un poco de suerte podía aprovechar la situación, si llamaba a la puerta quizá Irvine no querría abrirla.  
-Vera yo, quería darle una sorpresa a mi novio, y, bueno no me espera, aunque, si pudiera, entrar en la suya para ver que le ha sucedido.- dijo llevándose tímidamente la mano al cuello.  
La mujer la miro y asintió.  
- Por supuesto, aquí tiene una copia de la llave.  
- muchísimas gracias no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.  
- No hay de que.- dijo riendo la recepcionista.  
Quistis cogió la llave y subió a la habitación corriendo ¿Qué podía haber pasado?  
Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pero nerviosa entró al cuarto.  
Apenas hacerlo sintió que algo no iba bien, al parecer Edea había acertado.  
En un rincón estaba el chico a oscuras, en lo que parecía ser una crisis de ansiedad, sentado, con las rodillas flexionadas, abrazándose las piernas y la cabeza agachada.  
- ¡Irvine!- dijo ella cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él.  
El chico reconoció la voz y sin aun dejar de llorar, respirando agitadamente levantó la cabeza.  
- Quistis…- susurró el sorprendido.  
Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su aspecto era lamentable.  
- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
- Eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella poniéndose de rodillas junto a él mientras se disponía a poner su mano en el hombro de él.  
- ¡No me toques!- gritó entonces el aludido soltándose las rodillas y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza agachándola de nuevo a la vez que Quistis retrocedía levemente.- ¡No quiero que nadie me toque! ¡No quiero que nadie…se acerque a mí!- entonces rompió a llorar de nuevo.  
- ¿Irvine que ha pasado?- preguntó la chica suavemente y preocupada.  
- Yo, yo no sé, no sé quién soy, no sé que voy a hacer.- contestó el llorando y sin mirarla.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella desconcertada.  
- Edea lo sabía, lo sabía y no me dijo nada.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabía? Irvine.- Preguntó Quistis.  
- Sabía que mi madre era una bruja, y no me dijo nada, sabía eso y ella no me dijo nada.- respondió.  
Aunque seguía llorando parecía que comenzaba a calmarse.  
Quistis se sorprendió entonces, ¿Irvine? ¿Hijo de una bruja?, si eso era cierto, ¿poseería algún poder? ¿Porqué se lo había callado Edea si era inofensivo?  
Él por su parte había dejado de llorar pero aun estaba acongojado y respiraba con dificultad.  
- No sé quien soy.- dijo él.- ¿o que soy? Quizá era un monstruo y siquiera lo sabía.  
- Yo si lo sé.- dijo entonces Quistis.  
Entonces sin mediar palabra e ignorando lo que él había dicho le abrazó.  
- Eres nuestro Irvine, eres mi Irvine y me da igual quien era tu madre, me importas.- continuó ella.  
El chico se quedó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras pero no menos que Quistis la cual acababa de entender el porqué el francotirador le preocupaba tanto, quizá el haber pensado que estaba enamorada de Squall no estándolo había hecho que no quisiera admitir cuando sentía algo por alguien, en aquel caso por Irvine, sin embargo era demasiado pronto como para asegurar nada.  
Él entonces la abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar nuevamente.  
- Gracias…- dijo entre lágrimas.- Gracias por haber venido a buscarme.- susurró.  
Ella se alejó de él entonces y apartó parte del pelo que cubría su rostro mirando sus profundos ojos azules.  
- Tienes los ojos rojos, necesitas descansar, mañana veremos que hacer.- entonces sonrió.- ¿de acuerdo?- el cerró los ojos agachó la cabeza y asintió.  
- De… de acuerdo.- la chica entonces le ayudó a ponerse en pie y le acercó hasta la cama.


	8. Capitulo 8 Por una sonrisa

Capitulo8; Por una sonrisa.

Irvine abrió los ojos despacio, le costó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.  
Solo al ver a Quistis sentada en una silla y recostada sobre la cama pareció comenzar a recordar lo sucedido.  
Se sentó en la cama, estiró el brazo y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella.  
La chica se removió entonces y abrió los ojos despacio mientras él avergonzándose apartaba el brazo de forma repentina.  
Quistis se incorporó en la silla mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y miró a Irvine.  
- Buenos días, veo que ya te has despertado.- dijo ella.  
- Sí.- dijo el rubio cabizbajo.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
- Oye, Irvine, ayer, fui a casa de aquella mujer a ver si descubría donde podías estar y una mujer…- entonces comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó el medallón que le habían dado el día anterior.-… me dio esto y dijo que era de tu madre.- concluyó mostrándole el objeto a Irvine.  
Este palideció unos instantes y lo cogió con cuidado.  
Recordaba aquel objeto, pero el rostro de la mujer que lo llevaba era borroso, hasta el punto de casi haberlo olvidado.  
Miró el medallón pasando sus dedos por el grabado y a continuación contemplo a Quistis.  
- Vosotros por el uso de Guardian Force seguramente hayáis olvidado a vuestras familias.- dijo entonces.- pero yo aun recuerdo algo a mis padres y no quería olvidarlos, no quería olvidar lo poco que recordaba, por eso yo no quería utilizarlos.- entonces sonrió melancólicamente.- Mi padre, recuerdo que jugaba conmigo cuando iba al parque, pero no estaba mucho en casa mi madre por su parte siempre estaba alegre, cuando me caía me abrazaba y mi padre decía que me mimaba demasiado, pero ella se reía y decía que no quería que yo necesitara ser más fuerte, son recuerdos muy fugaces, y evidentemente aparte de esas pequeñas cosas no recuerdo mucho más de ellos, es por eso que quería saber más.  
- ¿y cómo eran ellos? Físicamente quiero decir.- preguntó Quistis.  
- No recuerdo sus rostros, me di cuenta precisamente de que lo que decían de los Guardian Force no eran rumores cuando comencé a olvidarlos tan rápido, pero, mi padre por ejemplo, creo recordar que era de pelo rubio, bastante corto, y ojos claros, y mi madre de pelo largo y rubio, ondulado, pero ojos castaños, tenía más o menos la altura de Selphie.- rió.- siempre llevaba este medallón, lo recuerdo.- dijo algo apesadumbrado.  
Quistis por su parte tragó saliva, instantáneamente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la mujer que le había dado del medallón era así ¿y si estaba viva pero no le habían dicho nada?  
- Irvine, creo que deberías ir a hablar de nuevo con esa mujer, debes averiguar más cosas, por ejemplo como murieron y si acaso murieron tus…  
- Aquella mujer dijo que murieron porque al aparecer Adel durante la guerra, cuando aún no había vencedor hubo una caza de brujas.- susurró él.  
Fue entonces cuando recordó su situación actual.  
- ¿entonces te confirmó que ambos estaban muertos?- preguntó ella.  
Irvine asintió y permaneció unos instantes pensativo.  
- No sé que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, mi madre era una bruja.  
- No pienses en eso, no va a pasar nada, hasta ahora todo ha sido normal ¿verdad?, eres normal, sin embargo quizá esa mujer pueda decirte más cosas, y también deberíamos hablar con Edea.  
- Algo me dice que "mama Ede" no sabe más de lo que puede saber esa mujer, así que debería hablar antes con ella y después con ella.  
- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no querría hablar con Edea por haberme ocultado cosas.- Irvine miró a Quistis sorprendido ante aquella declaración.  
- yo no soy así, no puedo enfadarme con ella por querer protegerme, además.- entonces miró a Quistis a los ojos.- de no ser por querer hacerlo tú no estarías aquí y, quizá me habría pasado toda la noche en ese rincón dándole vueltas a la cabeza y, a saber cómo habría acabado.- susurró.  
Ella no dijo nada, solo esquivó su mirada agachando la cabeza pensativa.  
- ¿y bien? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Volvemos a hablar con esa mujer?- preguntó ella.  
Él liberó un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y a continuación se puso en pie.  
- No nos quedan otras opciones, supongo que eso haremos, pero antes me daré una ducha.- entonces sonrió pícaramente.- si quieres puedes acompañarme.- bromeó mirando a la rubia.  
Ella se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.  
- Olvídate, eso no va a pasar en la vida.- contestó riendo y tratando de parecer lo más digna posible.  
¿Por qué sé había sonrojado? Aquello era una estupidez de las suyas, ya debía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas en Irvine.  
- Tú te lo pierdes.- rió él entonces dirigiéndose al baño.  
Quistis sabía que aquello era un vano intento más de aparentar normalidad y quitar hierro al asunto y de hacerla sentir algo mejor.  
Sabía perfectamente como estaba y como le había visto el día anterior, por otro lado el que fuera hijo de una bruja, no debía de ser un problema si él no lo era, pero, ¿y si lo era y no lo sabían?  
Entonces negó con la cabeza, no, no podía ser, ya lo habrían notado si fuera extraño, si fuera diferente.  
¿Y entonces porque le preocupaba? Quizá si los demás lo averiguaban dejarían de tratarle igual, pero con Rinoa sin embargo no había sido así.  
Liberó un suspiro entonces, aquello era difícil, era un asunto familiar de Irvine, teóricamente los demás no debían de saberlo pero por otra parte, quizá aquello podía convertirse en un problema.  
Irvine por su parte entró en el baño, se sentía algo mejor, tan solo por haber hecho a Quistis, aun por unos segundos, sonreír con aquella broma, o no tan broma.

- Zell, no comes nada últimamente.- dijo Selphie.- ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No se te habrá pegado lo de Irvine?- continuó.  
- Estoy bien.- dijo el pensativo.- es solo que hoy no he entrenado y no tengo tanta hambre.- concluyó con decisión.  
Quistis se había ido a buscar a Irvine, sabía que a la ex-instructora le preocupara el francotirador, de hecho ella había sido la que mas en falta le había echado, pero, ¿hasta qué punto?, quizá era más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo quería saberlo.  
¿Realmente era solo curiosidad? A decir verdad la echaba de menos, a ella y por supuesto a Irvine, al principio este le cayó fatal, pero según fue pasando el tiempo fue viendo que no era tan mala persona, ni tan engreído, ni tan idiota, ni tan....  
- Di aaaaaaah.- dijo Selphie entonces.  
Zell apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la chica le sacara un ojo con el tenedor.  
- ¡Bueno vale ya!, que he dicho que no me pasa nada.- replicó el aludido.  
- Venga Zell come un poquito, nos tienes preocupados.- dijo entonces la joven de ojos verdes.  
- No me trates como a un niño.- contestó el rubio.  
- Si te comportas como uno te tratare como tal.- expuso ella volviendo a sentarse en la silla que se hallaba frente a él.  
Ambos estaban solos comiendo, debido a que Rinoa y Squall habían ido a hacer unos encargos de Edea en lo referente a uniformes para los nuevos estudiantes.  
- ¿Por qué cuando Quistis no comía nadie la intentaba saltar un ojo con los cubiertos?- dijo él.  
- Porque Quistis no suele comer lo que ocupa tres veces su estomago, y a mí me preocupas más que Quistis.- contestó Selphie con toda naturalidad.  
Zell la miró sin pestañear unos segundos.  
- ¿Y eso porque?- ella se encogió de hombros.  
- Porque, tú siempre estás ahí, para ayudarnos a todos y sin pedir nada a cambio.- contestó la chica.  
Entonces agachó la cabeza algo apenada.  
- Zell, tú, ¿Crees que soy guapa?- dijo ella entonces tímidamente y algo triste.  
El chico miró a ambos lados y después a la chica, como si aquello se tratara de una cámara oculta y tuviera que buscar la misma.  
¿A que cuento venía aquello? ¿Y porque le preguntaba esas cosas?  
- ¡Contéstame!- dijo ella entonces mirándole y dando un pequeño bote en la silla al no obtener respuesta.  
Zell se llevó la mano a la cabeza y miró al techo algo sonrojado.  
- Bueno, yo creo que eres bastante bonita, a mí al menos me lo parece.- dijo entonces.  
Miró de reojo a Selphie tras unos segundos la cual agachó la cabeza otra vez, aun abatida.  
- ¿y porque Irvine seguía mirando a otras?- Zell apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza en la mano.  
Y dale con las preguntitas ¿y el que iba a saber? Irvine no se caracterizaba por ser una persona fiel, y Selphie a decir verdad era un poco alocada, quizá Irvine lo que necesitó desde el principio, era una chica que le pusiera las cosas en su sitio, y evidentemente a la que realmente quisiera, porque lo que había entre Selphie y él estaba claro que no era más que una relación pasajera, como la suya con la chica de la biblioteca, ambos se tenían cariño pero no se querían, hasta él, que no entendía de esas cosas, lo había visto.  
Sin embargo dijo otra cosa.  
- Porque era idiota.- contestó Zell.  
¿Por qué había dicho aquello? No era lo que estaba pensando.  
Entonces Selphie le miró y sonrió.  
- ¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó la chica.  
Pues no, no creía que Irvine fuera idiota, solo que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero el verla sonreír hacía que mereciera la pena haberlo dicho.  
- Sí, si yo saliera con una chica como tú no dejaría que se me escapara.- concluyó el rubio.  
Entonces se quedo unos instantes paralizado.  
¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir?, su boca siempre había ido por delante de su cerebro pero aquello, francamente, le sorprendía.  
La chica se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se balanceó de un lado a otro.  
- Vaya, Zell.- dijo sonrojándose.- eso que has dicho es muy bonito.- el rubio también se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la nuca sonriendo.  
- Bah, no es nada, es lo que pienso.- objetó él.  
Entonces miró el plato y cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor.  
- Bueno ¿terminamos de comer?- dijo entonces Zell.  
- Siiii.- contestó ella alegremente.  
Por alguna extraña razón las preocupaciones de Zell habían desaparecido y volvía a estar hambriento, era curioso el efecto que podía tener una sonrisa de Selphie, al menos en él, pero tampoco le apetecía plantearse el porqué y prefirió centrarte en el plato de espaguetis que se hallaba frente a él.


	9. Capitulo 9 Captura

Capitulo9; Captura.

_NDA: siiii, estoy viva!!! ;P escribo una nota para indicar a aquellos que hayan leído el fic anteriormente que cambiado cosas, así pido perdón por las molestias, recomiendo leer los capítulos anteriores.  
¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!_

- Así que por fin en Esthar.- dijo Seifer estirándose.  
La luz de la mañana y el cielo despejado auguraba un día más de calor, al parecer no se había librado del agobiante clima de Balamb, sin embargo el simple hecho de dejar de oler el salitre del mar ya era un cambio agradable.  
- ya era hora.- dijo Raijin.  
- Y tanto, esto no habría pasado de dejarnos guiar por ti.- gruñó la chica.  
- eh no me "culp'e" a mi Fujin.- protestó su compañero.  
- La verdad si hubiéramos cogido los trenes correctos habríamos llegado aquí ayer de noche.- Gruñó Seifer.- pero en cualquier caso está bien así, nos ahorramos una noche de hotel o pensión, iremos entregaremos el paquete y luego estaremos un par de días por aquí.- Los otros dos asintieron.  
- ¿Nos subiremos a un transportador?- dijo viento.  
- Si he dicho que cuanto antes entreguemos el paquete mejor, ¿tú que crees?- rió el rubio comenzando a caminar.

Quistis bajó las escaleras seguida de Irvine, apenas hacerlo se hallaban en recepción donde apareció la chica que había dado a Quistis la llave el día antes.  
- ¡Vaya, veo que está algo mejor!- dijo a Irvine.- No me equivoqué dejando subir a su novia para estar con usted.- Quistis se sonrojó e Irvine la miró desconcertado.  
- Bueno ella y yo…- en ese momento Quistis se cogió a su brazo.  
- Estamos muy unidos.- interrumpió la ex-instructora al franco tirador sonriendo.  
Irvine se percató entonces de cómo había logrado Quistis la llave para entrar en su habitación, agachó la cabeza recolocándose la coleta y sonrió entonces.  
- Pues déjeme decirle que eso se nota y que hacen muy buena pareja.- contesto la joven sonriendo.  
Ambos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y se sonrojaron.  
- Bu… bueno. - comenzó Irvine mirando a la chica mientras Quistis bajaba la cabeza.-Tenemos que irnos, volveremos luego.- continuó poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se dirigían a la puerta.  
- ¡Que pasen un buen día!- contestó ella.- Que monos, son tan tímidos.- continuó la recepcionista mientras volvía a sus quehaceres y salían por la puerta.  
Apenas hacerlo Irvine miró a Quistis.  
- Así que mi novia.- rió él entonces.- Vaya, señorita Trepe, no tenía idea de que sintiera eso por mí.- bromeó.  
- Ah, cállate, se le ocurrió a ella y yo me aproveché, no fue idea mía.- replicó la rubia con cierta timidez.  
- Seguro.- dijo con una mezcla de picardía e ironía a Quistis mientras seguía riéndose.  
- ¡Te he dicho que sí! ¡Yo no tendría nada contigo ni en sueños!- él agachó la cabeza entonces y sonrió pero de forma más bien melancólica.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó mirando al suelo tapando así su flequillo parcialmente su rostro a la vez que seguían caminando.  
Ella le miró sorprendida y se adelantó lo poco que le permitía el estar sujeta a su brazo para verle la cara.  
¿Se había avergonzado?  
- Yo, no lo sé, no sabes que va a pasar mañana.- contestó ella sin pestañear.- ¿Por qué lo…?  
- Nada es una tontería.- contestó él antes de que ella concluyera la pregunta y levantando la cabeza de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa aun en su rostro.  
- No es una tontería dijo ella.- Irvine la miró, ella por su parte seguía mirando hacia delante, aun algo sorprendida y pensativa.- Me, me preocupaste mucho cuando te fuiste sin avisar y cuando creí que estabas enfermo.- dijo como si le costara decirlo.- y le insistí a Edea en ir a buscarte, ella nos dijo que estabas en Galbadia, pero a mí me conto la verdad para que viniera a por ti, Zell también lo sabía pero, pensé que era mejor venir sola.  
- ¿Te preocupé?- preguntó Irvine sorprendido.  
- Sí, pero, no quiero confundirme.- él negó entonces con la cabeza.  
- ¿Confundirte?- entonces paró en seco y Quistis con él, que seguía inconscientemente aferrada a su brazo a pesar de que habían dejado bastante atrás el hotel.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el sorprendido.  
Ella se aferró aun con más fuerza a él.  
- Cuando, creí estar enamorada de Squall no era así realmente y yo, tengo miedo de equivocarme otra vez y de, de sentir otra cosa y yo...  
- Entiendo.- dijo él liberando un suspiro.- solo espero que si lo aclaras, me lo hagas saber.- dijo sonriendo.  
Ella le miró sorprendida.  
Desde luego era Irvine, pero había algo distinto en el, nunca se sonrojaba a la hora de flirtear con chicas, ¿Por qué con ella sí? Es más, ¿Por qué estaba flirteando con ella.  
- ¿y tú?- preguntó ella.  
- ¿Yo?- dijo Irvine sorprendido.  
- ¿tú que…?- el entornó los ojos y volvió la vista al frente.  
- Creo que ya lo sabes.- dijo él riendo.  
Tras decir aquello ambos reanudaron la marcha de nuevo.  
Quistis se sentía bien tras haber hablado aquello, aunque quizá nunca sucediera nada, Irvine por su parte sintió como si le hubieran pegado una puñalada, Quistis le comparaba con Squall en lo que se refería a lo que sentía por él, y eso no era bueno.  
En ese momento un transportador pasó por detrás.  
Quistis se percató de que esta aún sujeta al brazo de Irvine y se separó repentinamente de él mientras Irvine reía ante la reacción de Quistis.

- ¿¡Que haces!?- dijo Fujin preocupada, al ver como Seifer se daba un golpe monumental con la parte superior del carril que guiaba el transportador.  
- Me ha parecido ver a la instructora - dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Raijin.  
- A la instructora Trepe, y estaba paseando, con ese del jardín de Galbadia, quería asegurarme.- dijo sorprendido.  
Sus dos compañeros intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y después le miraron.  
- Es normal que estén por aquí, Laguna es el padre de Squall ¿no?- dijo Fujin.  
- Si, pero, no era Squall, era ella, y estaba con ese tipo muy agarradita, el de las pistolitas y atuendo cowboy con pinta de maric…  
- ¿y qué te importa?- preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos molesta.  
Seifer no se percató de aquello.  
- Nada, supongo que nada.- dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas dejando caer los brazos.  
Quistis siempre le gustó, al menos un poco, creía haberla olvidado pero al parecer aquello no había sucedido y ahora le había visto con ese tipo, aferrada a su brazo ¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿acaso ella estaba liada con él? Tenía toda la pinta.  
Él sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, en cualquier caso cuando dejó a Rinoa fue pensando en declarársele a ella, pero Quistis estaba enamorada del "llorica", es decir, Squall, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, estaba furioso, por eso le ataco en los entrenamientos hiriéndole en aquella ocasión.  
Ya habían entregado el paquete y se dirigían a la zona céntrica a buscar alojamiento.  
Bufó nuevamente y se giró hacia atrás por si podía ver a Quistis, quizá solo se lo hubiera imaginado, pero ya no podía ver nada entre los tubos de la enorme ciudad.

Por fin habían llegado a la casa, de nuevo.  
La expresión de Irvine había cambiado radicalmente y Quistis se percató de ello.  
Subió las escaleras y después le miró a él, que la siguió sin dudarlo.  
Llamaron a la puerta y no recibieron respuesta, volvieron a llamar y fue entonces cuando se percataron de que estaba abierta.  
- Que raro.- dijo Irvine.- la otra vez me abrió alguien.  
- A lo mejor se han ido y han dejado abierto.  
- No, no lo creo, voy a entrar.  
- ¡Irvine!- dijo Quistis a modo de represalia.- Podemos volver luego.- dijo cogiéndole del brazo.  
- Oye, es una anciana, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?- tras decir aquello accedió a la casa soltándose del agarre, seguido de la chica.  
Él por su parte tenía un mal presentimiento, y no tenía que ver con que la puerta estuviera abierta, aquella mujer no le había dado buena impresión, sin embargo era la única que podía contestarle a aquello que necesitaba saber.  
Entonces escuchó una conversación proveniente de arriba, subió las escaleras seguido de Quistis que gruñó al verle hacer aquello, y se acerco a la habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada.  
- ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a espiar una conversación en una casa ajena?- susurró Quistis.  
El no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, tenía la sensación de que aquello era algo que tenía que escuchar.  
-¿El hijo de Llylien?- Pregunto la persona que estaba hablando con Noagia, por la voz debía de ser una chica joven, o eso o lo que era la voz la conservaba muy bien.  
Quistis miró a Irvine entonces, Llylien, así que ese era el nombre de su madre.  
-Así es, apareció esta mañana, la verdad me cogió bastante desprevenida, pero no pudo haber sido más oportuno.  
- ¿oportuno? – susurró Irvine.  
De repente pareció ir un ruido tras él y Quistis, se dio la vuelta unos segundos, pero no había nada, a continuación volvió a tratar de escuchar la conversación.  
-¿Entonces? ¿No necesitas a Edea ni a esa otra chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
- Rinoa. -corrigió la anciana.  
-Sí, bueno, no importa, el caso es que ya no te hacen falta ¿no?- Noagia se encogió levemente de hombros y a Quistis por su parte empezaba a no gustarle aquello.  
- Aun no sé qué poder puede llegar a tener el chico, si es que lo tiene.- dijo la anciana.  
- Si dices que es hijo de Llylien, y estás segura de ello, como poco su poder debe ser como el de la tal Rinoa esa, y teniendo en cuenta que ella posee el poder por transferencia y él por genética, haciéndole más fuerte, seguro te vale para lo que quieres.-dijo riendo.  
Antes de continuar miro a ambos lados y hacia la puerta del otro lado de la sala.  
-Lo que más me intriga es cómo vas a manipularlo para que haga lo que tú quieras.- Susurró la chica, Irvine se quedo paralizado, no se hacia una idea de lo que pretendían hacer, pero él estaba de por medio.  
-No te preocupes por eso, no lo necesitamos.- dijo convencida.- Ya lo verás, todo a su debido tiempo.- Irvine en ese momento recordó sus pesadillas, no sabía si tenían que ver con eso, pero aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
Quistis por su parte le observó a él, estaba palideciendo por segundos y aquello no le hacía gracia, ¿utilizarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué querían de él?  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- susurró ella.  
- Es una buena pregunta.- contestó Irvine, pero no quiero averiguarlo.  
- En ese caso, tenemos que salir de aquí.- susurró la chica.- Tenemos que avisar a los demás, corres peligro.- Él asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo.  
Retrocedió unos pasos con la mala suerte de caer hacia atrás y golpear un jarrón que cayó al suelo.  
Como pudo se incorporó y ambos corrieron el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, aunque no llegaron a alcanzarlas.  
Dos tipos con pinta de matones se pusieron en medio.  
-¡Cogedles!- Grito Noagia furiosa.  
Irvine se dispuso a utilizar el rifle, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no lo llevaba encima, lo había dejado debajo de su cama en el hotel, dentro del maletín.  
-¡¡Mierda!!- dijo él.  
Quistis sin embargo si llevaba su látigo encima y se interpuso entre él y los matones, pero en ese momento apareció otra persona desde detrás golpeando a Irvine en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo.  
- Quistis, Vete, ¡vete de aquí!- gritó él aturdido y sin poder levantarse.  
Entonces recibió otro golpe en las costillas que le impedía respirar y casi moverse.  
Ella se distrajo y fue entonces cuando uno de los que aparecía de frente la golpeó en el cuello haciéndola caer al suelo también, solo que inconsciente.  
- ¡Encerradles en celdas separadas!- dijo entonces Noagia al ver a ambos en el suelo.  
- No, ella no te hace falta, deja… deja que… se marche- suplicó el chico desde el suelo.  
Entonces recibió otra patada más del tipo que le había golpeado anteriormente.  
- Ella nos va a venir muy bien.- rió la anciana.- Seguro que mientras la tengamos serás un buen chico.  
Irvine la miró unos instantes y después a Quistis en el suelo hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.


	10. Capitulo 10 Tortura

Capitulo 10; Tortura.

Cuando el chico despertó se encontraba confuso y mareado, se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, conocía aquel lugar.  
Finalmente lo que conocían como el castillo de Ultimecia era ese sitio.

Entonces miró sus muñecas, sujetas a unos grilletes y unas cadenas bastante largas pero que le impedían acercarse a la puerta.  
Definitivamente la situación se había complicado, nadie sabía dónde estaban, se encontraban desarmados y el por su parte confuso, sobretodo confuso.  
Retrocedió hasta la pared, se apoyó y se dejó caer sentado a la vez que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cabeza.  
Entonces pensó en Quistis, ¿y ella? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se la habían llevado?

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando se abrió la puerta, él por su parte ni se inmuto, permaneció sentado pensativo y cabizbajo.  
- No quería que esto acabara así.- dijo la mujer cínicamente, Irvine no dijo nada, siquiera la miró mientras permanecía mirando al suelo.  
Tenía que saber donde estaba Quistis y sacarla de allí, pero para ello quizá debía también de averiguar para qué le querían, sin embargo no veía intención de negociar por parte de aquella pirada.  
Le habían encerrado, a él por lo menos, y decía que quería utilizarle, a saber para qué, y solo por ser hijo de quien era.  
Pasados un par de minutos levantó la cabeza y la miró.  
- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó él.  
- ¿Tanto te importa?- dijo la mujer riendo.- eres igual de sentimental que tu madre.- continuó sin dejar de reír.- era igual de patética, pero, si te sirve de consuelo tu amiguita sigue viva.- concluyó.  
Él negó entonces con la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo con desanimo.  
La anciana se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.  
- Quiero acabar con los humanos, eso es lo que quiero.- contestó de una manera prepotente. - Son solo basura, han aniquilado todo lo que una vez tuve y amaba.- continuó acercándose levemente al chico. - pero claro, eso es solo la base para algo más grande que tengo planeado que jamás tu mente sería capaz de concebir, y los Seeds se interponen en mi camino.- entonces hizo una breve pausa. - Tu aun eres joven y no sabes lo que es que la edad poco a poco te valla consumiendo, ver como la vida y el tiempo se te escapa sin poder detenerlo…- Irvine abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquellas frases.  
-¡Tu! ¡Eres tú!- la mujer le miró de reojo sin saber a qué se refería.  
-¿Solo llevas aquí una horas y ya te has vuelto loco?- pregunto riendo.  
-¡Tu eres quien se hará llamar Ultimecia! ¡Tu eres Ultimecia!- la mujer le miró tal vez mas sorprendida de lo que estaba Irvine.- ¿Pero no es tu autentico nombre? ¿Porqué te harás llamar así?  
-¡¿Como sabes eso?!- dijo furiosa.  
Irvine por su parte recordó las frases que dijo Ultimecia antes de que la derrotaran definitivamente habían sido similares a las que ella acababa de decir.  
Estaba en una especie de estado de shock.  
Podía jurar que estaba muerta, que Ultimecia había muerto a manos de él y los demás ¿qué era lo que fallaba? ¿Qué se le escapaba?  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
La Ultimecia que poseyó a Rinoa y a Edea fue la del futuro, aquella que tenía delante era la del presente, la que aun vivía entre los humanos sin mostrar su poder, pero que pronto empezaría a hacerlo.  
- ¿¡Como te has enterado!?- repitió la bruja.  
Irvine sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír, ella le miró desconcertada hasta que este se calmó.  
Cogió aire y liberó un suspiro a la par que se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa cínica.  
-Da igual hasta donde consigas llegar, da igual si obtienes o no tus objetivos en lo que respecta a limpiar el planeta de Seeds, yo junto a mis amigos te mate, y te matare de nuevo.- La mujer le miró extrañada, debía de estar delirando.  
¿Pero cómo podía saber aquello? ¿Cómo podía saber que ella era Ultimecia?  
No importaba al fin y al cabo.  
Le utilizaría para su cometido.  
Furiosa, se giró y salió para de un golpe cerrar la puerta.  
Miró a los matones que había fuera ambos lados de la misma.  
- Quiero que entréis ahí y le borréis a ese niñato la estúpida sonrisa de su cara a golpes. Y quiero saber hasta qué punto sabe de qué tratan mis planes. Si es que acaso sabe algo más de lo que ha dicho y si lo sabe alguien más.  
- ¿no le necesitáis para vuestro plan señora?- dijo uno de ellos.  
-Sí, pero no necesito que se mantenga en pie, solo que este consciente y que mantenga sus facultades mentales- dijo despóticamente.- los hombres asintieron y entraron mientras la mujer subía las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta.

Seifer volvió a registrar su abrigo de nuevo.  
- ¡Maldición! Debí de dejar los formularios en casa de esa vieja.- farfulló.  
Fujin se cruzó de brazos y liberó un suspiro.  
- Pues si no los llevamos de vuelta podemos despedirnos del este trabajo.- Seifer gruñó entonces.  
¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que no lo sabía? Sin embargo no tenía la más mínima gana de volver a dar ese paseo hasta aquella casa para buscarlos, aunque por otro lado sentía que necesitaba tomar el aire y estar solo.  
- Iré a por los Formularios.- replicó Seifer.- Raijin está durmiendo y a fin de cuentas la culpa ha sido mía.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo?  
- Sí, es absurdo que vayamos los tres para esta chorrada, a ti te dejó al cargo de comprar la cena cuando Raijin se despierte.- tras decir aquello salió por la puerta.  
La chica había notado que estaba algo extraño después de haber visto a la instructora Trepe con aquel chico del jardín de Galbadia.  
Hizo menoría unos instantes ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Irvine?  
Sí, ese era su nombre.  
A decir verdad la instructora trepe había dado muestras de no estar ciega fijándose en él, era un chico bastante guapo, pero en cualquier caso ¿Qué más le daba a Seifer?  
la ultima vez que se vieron las caras pelearon en bandos diferentes, y después de aquello había pasado un año sin saber nada de los miembros del jardín, Quistis incluida.  
Resopló entonces haciendo que su flequillo se moviera levemente y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.  
- Idiota…- susurró entonces entre dientes molesta.

Ambos tipos entraron e Irvine sabía lo que venía ahora.  
Se puso en pie tambaleándose y esquivó el primero de los golpes, trató de atacar al tipo que le agredía y le cogió de la chaqueta, pero no pudo hacer más a causa de los grilletes, el otro le atacó por uno de los lados golpeándole en el hígado.  
Cayó de rodillas de nuevo al frio suelo mientras el otro le daba una patada en el pecho.  
Gritó ante el golpe a la vez que otro se dirigía a su espalda haciéndole gritar de nuevo.  
Se retorció de dolor unos instantes, hasta que un pisotón en su codo, el cual crujió sonoramente, le hizo gritar otra vez, en aquella ocasión con más fuerza.  
En ese momento Quistis escuchó a Irvine.  
Se aproximó corriendo a la pared cercana al lugar del que provenía aquel grito que la había puesto los pelos de punta.  
Ambos matones se rieron unos segundos.  
- Parece que ahora no eres tan valiente.- dijo uno de ellos.  
- Cállate, eres solo el juguete de una vieja chiflada.- contestó Irvine riendo.  
Entonces el otro tipo le golpeó la rodilla derecha la cual crujió del mismo modo que había hecho el codo.  
De nuevo el chico gritó de dolor.  
- ¡Irvine!- Gritó Quistis al reconocer los gritos de dolor de su compañero.  
Él por su parte lo escuchó sin embargo no contestó a la llamada.  
Le golpearon nuevamente en el suelo y volvió a gritar.  
- ¡¡Irvine!! ¡¡¿Qué pasa?!! ¡Contéstame!- él quería hacerlo sin embargo le faltaba el aire y no podía responder.  
Trató de levantarse, si ella seguía viva y estaba tan cerca, tenía que sacarla de ahí.  
Recibió entonces una serie de patadas más.  
Quistis estaba al otro lado desesperada, le iban a matar si seguían así.  
O al menos eso pensaba ella.  
- Vaya, el chaval parece duro.- rió uno de los dos hombres al ver que después de tantos golpes no quedaba inconsciente.- ahora que está más calmadito quizá podamos preguntarle.- continuó agachándose y cogiéndole del cuello de la chaqueta.  
- No tengo nada a lo que contestar.- susurró el rubio casi sin aire.- simplemente lo sé.  
- ¡Dejadle en paz!- Gritó Quistis desde el otro lado.- ¡Vais a matarle! ¡¿No veis que no sabe nada?!- Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.  
- Bah, volveremos luego.- dijo soltándole el que se había agachado para cogerle.- Tienes un rato para recuperarte chaval, y si no contestas tomaremos otras medidas.- tras decir aquello salieron por la puerta dejando a Irvine retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo casi sin poder respirar.  
Se preguntaba si le habrían roto alguna costilla, pero una cosa era segura, la rodilla derecha sí se la habían destrozado.  
Casi arrastrándose se dirigió hacia la pared desde la que provenía la voz de la chica, en aquel caso de su pared derecha.  
Al parecer una tubería comunicaba una de las celdas de la mazmorra con la otra.  
- ¡Irvine! ¡¿Estás ahí?!- gritó ella.  
- Ya, ¡Ya se han ido!- dijo Irvine casi sin fuerzas.  
Ella se sentía impotente, él estaba herido y ella no podía atenderle, siquiera reconfortarle un poco.  
- ¿Te han hecho algo?- preguntó el rubio entonces llevándose la mano a uno de los costados.  
- No, estoy bien, a mi no me han tocado.- entonces guardó silencio un momento.- Y tú, ¿Estás bien?  
- Han sido solo unos cuantos golpes.- contestó él.  
Quistis sabía que aquello era mentira.  
- Te prometo que saldremos de aquí.- dijo Irvine.  
- No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.- replicó ella.  
Irvine sonrió entonces.  
- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- contestó.  
- Menos las de ser fiel a las mujeres ¿verdad?- replicó ella con retintín.  
- B… bueno eso es diferente y no es momento para hablar de ello.- protestó Irvine.- solo sé que tengo una corazonada, solo, eso.- susurró.

Seifer llamó a la puerta y apenas unos instantes la mujer, de unos cuarenta años que le había abierto hacía cosa de un par de horas salió a recibirle de nuevo.  
- ¿otra vez usted?- dijo la mujer.  
- Sí resulta que al entregar el paquete me dejé unos formularios.  
- Pues vuelva en otro momen…- la mujer se dispuso a dar a Seifer con la puerta en las narices pero él la sujetó.  
- O me entrega el formulario ahora o yo no me marcho de aquí.- replicó entrando hasta el vestíbulo.- la mujer le miró molesta.  
- Podría echarle de aquí a patadas, pero iré a buscar lo que me pide, cuanto antes se marche mejor.- gruñó molesta.  
- Vaya, ¿así que no quiere hablar eh?- dijo la voz de una mujer.  
- No, dice que no sabe nada.- contestó una voz masculina.  
- en ese caso torturaremos a la chica a ver que nos cuenta.- contestó ella.  
- "¿tortura?"- pensó Seifer para sí mismo.  
Se aproximo con curiosidad a la puerta y comenzó a prestar atención.  
- ¿cree que así hablará?- preguntó el matón.  
La anciana se echó a reír.  
- Claro que sí, parecía muy preocupado por ella.- Noagia se acercó a una silla cercana y se sentó en la misma.  
- Creo que está en un jardín pero no es SeeD ¿verdad? Si es así podemos tener problemas.- dijo la otra mujer de voz más joven que estaba en la sala.  
- Por eso tenemos que actuar rápido.- replicó la mujer.- en cualquier caso él no es SeeD, solo ella.- concluyó.  
- De todos modos lo mejor sería matarla, solo nos traerá problemas.- Noagia miró a la otra y liberó un suspiro de molestia.  
- No, no nos conviene, él la matará por nosotras, si la matamos quizá el shock cause que desarrolle su poder y entonces no podamos manejarle hasta llevar a cabo el ritual.- Seifer seguía escuchando con atención, fue entonces cuando en el suelo vio un objeto que le hizo atar cabos rápidamente.

De forma sigilosa se acercó al mismo y lo cogió.  
Era el látigo de Quistis, sin duda ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Era la SeeD a la que habían mencionado?  
Todo apuntaba a que era así.  
¿Y a el que más le daba? Si era así ¿Estaría con el de Galbadia? ¿Acaso hablaban de él? Fuera como fuere no tenía porqué entrometerse en aquello, era su problema ¿no?  
Se puso en pie miró la puerta de salida y después la que se hallaba justo al lado.  
¿Y si moría? ¿Y si la mataban? Es cierto que hacía tan solo un año él mismo habría acabado con ellos pero también se había dado cuenta de que aquello que hizo era una absoluta estupidez, una estupidez que nunca admitiría.  
De cuando en cuando se sentía culpable por aquello que había hecho, y todo por su odio a Squall, sí, aquella aversión a Squall era lo que le había empujado en gran parte a hacer todo aquello, quizá no se habría arrepentido nunca de matarle a él, después de todo Rinoa casi llego a hacerle recapacitar cuando se la iba a entregar a Adel hasta que Squall apareció.  
Negó con la cabeza entonces, tenía que tomar una decisión.  
Y así lo hizo, se situó delante de la puerta frente a la cual había encontrado el látigo, miró a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente y muy despacio abrió la misma.  
Frente a él se encontraban unas largas escaleras que parecían dar a una especie de sótano.  
Si Seifer podía jactarse de de haber aprendido algo en el "jardín" era de llevar su arma siempre encima, así pues la desenfundó y bajó las escaleras despacio, quizá se equivocaba pero investigar un poco en tal caso no haría daño a nadie, al menos no a nadie que se cruzara con él y pretendiera atacarle.


End file.
